Life of Ships and their Crew Members
by Latias 24
Summary: This is a collection of one shots of the ships and their interaction with their crew members. 12/100. Post-GSD. Genre and pairings varies with each chapter."He's just Chibi, Kusanagi's little shipling, the Orb Ship's small, best friend."
1. Theme 1 : Introductions

Disclaimer ;; I don't own Gundam Seed (Destiny), but I do own the idea of them having human holograms, and their appearances in holograms.

Summary ;; This is a collection of one shots of the ships and their interaction with their crew members. It is based on a 100 themes. Post-GSD. Pairings inside. Genre varies with each chapter.

Themes from ;; http:// darknessversuslight. deviantart. com/

Pairings (For this chapter) ;; Asucaga , MwuxMurrue

Genre ;; General / Humor

* * *

Theme #1 [Introduction]

"So this is the famous ship? I don't see anything special," a man commented as he walk through the hallways of the Archangel with Murrue. Murrue gritted her teeth. This guy is a jerk, that's for sure. "Yes, but this ship did a lot for us during the two wars," she tried to calmly reply, but it's difficult. How could she stand a guy, who insults the ship she know and could talk to?

"Must be luck that this nearly crew-less ship survived the two wars," the guy commented offhandedly. Either this guy didn't do his homework, or he is just saying that to annoy Murrue. Everyone knows that Archagel was built for a small crew! And after the first war, they upgraded her so she could be managed with a smaller number of crew._ 'And not to mention, Archangel probably knows how to pilot herself,'_ Murrue thought with an annoyed expression. She would really love to strangle this guy here and now. _'But no,_' Murrue rolled her eyes, _'He is here for inspections. To check for a reason I am not aware of. Do Athrun and Cagalli even know about this?' _

The pair is now working as the chief representatives of Orb, a title shared by both of them after their marriage. _'I wonder, did somone put this guy here just to make fun of us?'_ Murrue grumbled in her head as she watched the guy criticized the color of the walls. Just what does the color of the walls have anything to do with the effectiveness of the ship?

"Lead me to the _(1)_canteen, for inspection of course," the man ordered her. Murrue repressed her anger, almost unsuccessfully, as she lead that no-good jerk to the canteen.

* * *

"And remember that time when Neumann made me do a barrel roll? I had a _(2)_processor-ache there!" Archangel said, earning chuckles from those sitting around her. They are in the canteen, taking a break, and Archangel gladly joined them. She is lucky that they installed something that allowed her hologram to appear all over the ship. They are all having fun listening to their stories in the two wars, only told by a perspective that no one thought possible.

"Oh yes, I remembered that," Miriallia laughed, "Thank goodness it was in space, or else everything would have been a chaos!" Kira pouted beside her. Miriallia and Kira are wearing their civillan clothing, each with their own reason. Kira was taking a day off from his _(3)_Zaft duties to visit them, and Miriallia was just in the area, so she decided to join them. "I never seem to be inside the ship when you guys are doing that sort of stunt!" he grumbled with a playful twinkle in his eyes. He was joking, and they all knew it. "You are always out there to play hero after all, both of you," his sister teased him, laughing.

Cagalli is sitting beside Miriallia, with her military uniform. Apparently, she decided that today is a good day to work at something that is not in her office, such as checking the military section of the country. Across the table is Athrun, wearing a similar outfit to Cagalli, except the male version. He, decided to tag along with his wife, rather thankful that she is not cooping both of them up in the parliament.

Archangel herself sat on the head of the table. She was just about to continue her story when the door slide open, admitting Murrue and another man in.

Immediately, silence filled the air.

"Mother Murrue?" Archangel asked with a confused voice, "Are we suppose to be expecting someone today?" Quickly and silently, Archangel checked her database and opened all her cameras, which she had turned off earlier. She scanned herself throughly, checking for intruders and such, in the same time checking for any special events, appointments or similar stuff.

"No," Murrue forced a smile, "Guys, this is an inspector, who is here for a surprise check up." Cagalli slammed her hands on the table, growling. "I've never heard of this! How come I am not notified?" she asked in a menacing voice. "It's a surprise check up, hime-sama," the man said, keeping his professional look, but looking rather taken back as well, "Please, allow me to do my job." Cagalli looked annoyed, but kept her cool, sitting down with a 'mmph.' Athrun placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile.

"What are civilians doing here?" the man asked, looking at Archangel, Miriallia and Kira. He looked especially at Archangel, giving her a glare, as if hoping to scare her. "I heard this one," he pointed at her, "calling you," pointed at Murrue, "Her mother. Is she your daughter?" Murrue don't know whether to laugh or yell at him. The others seemed to have the same thoughts.

"I wouldn't anger her if I were you," Kira pointed out, a snicker laced in his voice. "Please keep quiet, civilian," the man answered smoothly, "You shouldn't be here in the first place." Kira rolled his eyes. "It's been such a long time since I was called a civilian," he whispered to Athrun, Cagalli and Miriallia. Athrun and Cagalli chuckled, while Miriallia let out an unladylike snort, laughing quietly as well.

"She is my daughter, in many ways," Murrue replied as calmly as possible. Gosh, this guy knows how to push all of her buttons! The man raised his eyebrows. "She is not allowed in here then," the man started lecturing, "and all this civilians! What are they doing inside a warship? They should never see the horror of it!"

Kira and Athrun promptly rolled their eyes. "The horror of it," Kira mimicked, making some actions with his hands, putting a little spookiness into his tone. Athrun laught at his friend's antics.

"This is stupid," Miriallia whispered to Cagalli, "Wait till he founds out who we are, he will probably faint." The princess chuckled, obviously amused by the idea of it. Murrue, who caught it, snickered a little at the thought. Unfortunately, the man seems to had caught it too. "Now look here young lady, whatever status you have, you still have no right to be inside this warship!" he said, "_(4)_Mrs. La Flaga, how lenient you have been! This is outrageous!"

Murrue sighed. "Perhaps, you should know who they are, first," she suggested, "although it would be a nice warning that you don't faint at the last introduction." The man gave her a smug look, saying, "There is nothing in the world that could take me by surprise anymore."

"Very well," Murrue nodded, "This is Miriallia Haww. She is our communication officer, and currently taking a break." The man nodded, slightly miffed at her age. Miriallia gave him a glare. Murrue quickly moved on to Kira. "This is Kira Yamato, he is a guest of ours from Zaft today." Kira waved his hand as a greeting, although his expression told everyone in the room he is not pleased to meet this guy.

"So?" The man interrupted, "Nothing special." Murrue shook her head, pointing to Archangel. "I haven't introduced her yet," she said, "This one is special, her existence will be revealed slowly to our military force starting from next week." The man look horrified for some reason. "You are going to show your innocent daughter the military base?" he protested, "What a bad mother."

Archangel frowned. Inside her processor, she is thinking of ways to make fun of this guy, who insulted her 'mother'.

"No, she is really special," Murrue insisted, "She is the ship herself. Her name is Archangel, and what you see now is just her hologram." The man look like he had been struck by a lightning. "There is no technology for this yet," he said with a laugh, brushing it off, "Right? She must just be a little girl. Hmm?" he put out his hand for Archangel to shake with. At that very moment, Archangel decided on an idea.

Archangel passed her hand through his easily, chuckling at his pale face. "Nice to meet you," she said with a sweet voice, "My name is Archangel."

The man promptly fainted.

* * *

**Latias 24** ;; *sigh* I thought it would be fun to try a 100 themes challenge, with the ships and their holograms in it. I thought it would be a good way to expand their personality. I won't be limiting myself to the GSD characters only, I might include some from Astray and so on, but under the Seed universe. I also need a better title. Any suggestions?

Now ...

(1) The room where they ate their food in the Archangel. I really don't know what it is called.

(2) A ship's version of headache

(3) At the end of Gundam Seed Special Edition, Kira is seen to be wearing the white Zaft uniform, working beside Lacus.

(4) In this chapter, Murrue is already married to Mwu.


	2. Theme 2 : Complicated

**Disclaimer ;;** I don't own Gundam Seed (Destiny), but I do own the idea of them having human holograms, and their appearances in holograms.

**Summary ;**; This is a collection of one shots of the ships and their interaction with their crew members. It is based on a 100 themes. Post-GSD. Pairings inside. Genre varies with each chapter.

**Themes from ;;** http:/ darknessversuslight. deviantart. com/

**Pairings (For this chapter) ;;** Minor Asucaga , Minor ShinnxStellar

**Genre ;;** General

**Ship ;;** Minerva , minor Archangel

* * *

**Theme #2 [Complicated]**

Minerva had always thought Archangel was a complicated ship.

There was nothing back then that showed Archangel is a simple ship, built for one faction, fight for one faction, and died during service. Nothing. That was Minerva's definition of simple.

Minerva was born during C.E 73, built to serve PLANTS. When she was first activated, Minerva had thought she could take on anything. After all, she was equipped with the latest weapon, wasn't she? She was made with the best of everything, wasn't she? And then there was that time when Durandal came to visit her, just when they were making the final inspections on her.

He had called her his trump card.

It had been a proud moment for her. She was special. She was to be a heroine for him. She would bring glory to her homeland.

Minerva yearned for the day she was to be officially launched.

However, one day before her maiden voyage, Armory One was attacked. It had both been a dismay and an exciting moment for her. A dismay that she never got a official launching ceremony. Exciting that she would finally get the taste of her first fight. She had never thought it would turn out the way it did. It was much more exhausting than what she had expected, and she was glad when Representative Attha had allowed them to dock at Orb. She needed a long rest.

Unfortunately, she only had a short break. She woke up immediately as Talia asked for them to launch. She was annoyed, but she did it anyway. Of course she couldn't go against an order, she was a warship, damn it.

She was to listen to her superiors, follow orders, try to end the war and bring victory to her country.

She grudgingly launched off, and got a horrible shock when she met the Earth Alliances fleet. Minerva had felt true fear then, her very first reality touch with war. The earlier missions didn't count, she was just against one ship at that time. However, she was against a whole fleet this time. It was terrifying. This was real. Some ship was going to die in this battle.

Minerva was sickened of herself when she felt relief as Impulse destroyed the whole fleet. The goddess-named ship could hear the static and cries of the fallen ships. She felt sick. They were just like her, born for the same purpose, died for the same purpose as her.

So that night, Minerva let out a silent cry, unknown to anyone, nor any ship, for there were none around the area at that point.

* * *

The Battle at Gulnahan.

At that point, Minerva couldn't help but felt like a heroine like what she had always wanted. They helped the people there, didn't they? She played a big role, didn't she? She almost forgotten that she was in the war. She almost forgotten that lives were lost in the process. She almost forgotten that, perhaps, some of the people that died had families back home, waiting for them.

It was a happy moment, a moment she deserved since she helped at Operation Break the World.

She almost forgotten those cries she heard before.

It was perfect moment. Nothing could ruined it.

Maybe she had thought too fast, for she was ambushed again, at the strait of Dardanelles. By then, she was ready to raise her main weapon, the Tannhauser, and fire at the ship in front of her.

The leading ship.

Killing him would allow her an escape. Taking away his life would allow hers to survive. Minerva had no remorse or sympathy. Her life was far more important. She was a heroine, after all. She was blind to the fear emitting from the leading ship. Minerva had made her decision, and there was no stopping it.

Just as she was about to fire, something caused her weapon to explode. It had hurt like hell, her systems were overloaded to the point she couldn't control them for a second. The goddess-named ship was furious. Who had destroyed her weapon, and her moment of victory?

She had scanned the area, and for the first time, met Archangel. The legendary ship, or what her database had wrote. Minerva didn't believe the info she had.

Archangel, known to be invincible. Archangel, the hero of the First Bloody Valentine War. Archangel, the ship that disappeared after the war ended.

What a load of junk. There was no invincible ship. If there was, it would be her, for she was the most updated and upgraded ship currently known. It wouldn't be the the angel-named ship.

Archangel is outdated. Minerva will rule the battlefield.

She had yelled at the Archangel, unknown to the humans. They couldn't hear the communications between the ships after all. Minerva had called her a traitor, a homeless ship with no reason to fight. She had called her to retire. But what frustrated her the most was Archangel's reply. The ship had sent her a sad emotion, with a little pity, complete with two sentence.

"You had no reason to fight either. None of us do."

Oh, the Minerva had wanted to blast the ship out of the sky right then and there. However, she was to pull back, since the enemy fleet was destroyed by Freedom. She was also critically injured. She couldn't fight. She needed to restock and resupply. Minerva left the battle that day with hatred raging inside her. It was official.

Archangel was her enemy.

* * *

For the next few days, she had been looking forward to another fight, probably just to wait for Archangel to appear. Then she would show both of them who was stronger, and who deserves to decide whether they fight or not. She would show them who deserves the right to rule the battlefield.

She was caught by surprise when Archangel's Freedom had saved her from a killing blow at the Battle of Crete. For a moment, she was stunned and confused. Archangel was her rival, her enemy. Why would the ally of the white warship save her?

Archangel had appeared with grace only she could pull off. At the first sight of Minerva, Archangel had sent a gentle ping to her.

A greeting. A hello.

It had roused her anger, and caused her to yell at the angel-named ship again.

**Flashback**

_"You, what are you doing here again?" Minerva screamed. _

_Archangel had looked shocked at her outburst. "We are trying to stop the battle," Archangel had replied, "An unnecessary battle."_

_Minerva snorted. "You have no right to decide that this battle is necessary," the goddess-named ship replied in anger. _

_Archangel blinked and let out a small smile. "You don't have the right to decided that this battle is necessary either," she replied, "I am just doing what my family think is right."_

_"Your family?" Minerva looked miffed, "You have no family. You are homeless, don't belong to any faction or country, nor have anywhere to call as your home."_

_"I could find one once this pointless war is stopped," Archangel fired her anti-ship missile to intercept those coming at her as she replied. _

_"This war will stop when all our enemies are eliminated," Minerva spat, "Then peace will be obtained." _

_Archangel look a little stunned, before asking with a cracking voice._

_"Do you really believe that?" The angel-named ship had asked, "Have you forgotten the cries of the fallen ships, who had no other dreams than to achieve peace too? Were they wrong then?"_

The reply had caught Minerva off-guard.

That had cost her, making her a little careless at intercepting the missiles that were headed to her direction. It had critically injured her, much more terrible than the last battle. But her thoughts were somewhere else. The cries of the fallen ships? She froze slightly at the thought, remembering their screams as they exploded to pieces. They had wanted peace too, but were they wrong?

She was glad when the battle was over. Minerva needed a lot of rest and space to think.

* * *

During the Battle of Berlin, she wasn't surprised to see the Archangel there. She had agreed when Talia commented that they would go to wherever help is needed. Archangel sure does sound like that kind of ship. She had lived up to her name. At that point, she had wondered about her own name, Minerva, the name of the Roman goddess of wisdom. Did she live up to her name?

It was an odd feeling to see Archangel, but not send any missiles at her. Their enemy was Destroy. They had no reason to fight each other, when the real enemy is massacring an entire city in front of them. It was a weird feeling to be working with her. It almost felt good.

She was quiet throughout the entire battle.

She had no reason to speak.

* * *

Operation Angel Down was a nightmare.

She wasn't sure what to feel towards the older ship at this point, but she was sure that she didn't want to destroy the Archangel. Her questions and intentions would be left unanswered.

Her cries would haunt Minerva forever.

She had watched as Archangel, for the first time since Minerva met her, struggled with difficulty to escape.

She had wondered why only one mobile suit was out to defend her.

She had hoped that Archangel would surrender as Talia contacted Archangel's captain.

She was sure that the wisest decision to not get destroyed was to surrender.

Minerva had not expected what happened next.

"Mother Murrue!" Archangel had called out in despair, although all of them knows that it would be left unheard by the person it was meant to. She sounded like she was begging. What was she begging for? To surrender?

Minerva was confused then. Mother? Why mother? Minerva herself had never even imagined Talia as her mother. The captain was her captain, no more, no less. Why, Minerva had never seen Talia until about two days before she was supposed to be launched. She had no reason to call her mother. There was no point. Minerva felt no connection to the woman.

Captain Ramius had declined the offer, causing more distress and surprise to Minerva. She would sacrifice all of them to protect their ideals? She half-expected Archangel to cry out in distress once more, to beg to surrender. Instead, the said ship had let out a relief sighed, and continued their escape with much more motivation, if that was possible.

"Why?" Minerva had asked her, almost a murmur, "Why?"

The goddess-named ship wasn't quite sure what she wanted to ask either. Maybe she was asking the reason why they wouldn't give up. Maybe she was asking the reason why she had sighed in relief. Or perhaps, she was asking why Archangel had called Captain Ramius her mother.

"For the world to harmonize, there can't only be black and white," Archangel had replied with a wistful tone, "There have to be gray in the middle, to bridge the gap between the colors."

And Minerva felt her Tannhauser cannon activating. "No," she had whispered, but she was to raise her weapon anyway. At that precise moment, she heard Archangel cry.

"Kira!"

The Freedom was taken down.

The pain in Archangel's voice was so thick, that if ships could shed tears, Minerva was sure that Archangel would have cried a sea. It had pierce her conscience. What was the pilot of Freedom to Archangel? Her captain was her mother, so what was one of her pilots?

Minerva was almost sure that the family Archangel had talked about was them.

Then, with dread, she fired the Tannhauser.

As the beam closed in on Archangel, the white-ship tried as hard as possible to submerge. She was hoping to lessen the damage. She was hoping that, even if the beam hit her, maybe only her system would shut down, and they would be safe inside of her.

She was going to fight to death to protect her so-called family.

She was willing to die for them.

Anything, as long as they are going to be alive.

Minerva let out a silent scream as the beam was within inches to touching the Archangel.

Then everything turn white as the contact caused a gigantic explosion. It was silent. The explosion was horrifyingly beautiful. Deadly beautiful.

The scream of the angel-named ship that followed soon after was so terrible, that Minerva was sure it would haunt her for the rest of her life.

* * *

At the Battle of Heaven Base, during Operation Ragnarok, Minerva had kept quiet throughout the battle.

Inwardly, she was silently mourning for the ship she had never known, yet had attracted her so much. In this battle, she had felt no joy in the victory that had been obtained. She was too busy pondering about the last sentence from Archangel to her.

"For the world to harmonize, there can't be only black and white. There have to be gray in the middle, to bridge the gap between colors."

Minerva wondered, was the Archangel referring to Naturals and Coordinators? Or something else entirely?

At that point, she was sure that she would never receive an answer, for the only one who knows the answer was dead.

* * *

During Operation Fury, Minerva was sure that this battle would be the last one.

After this, there would be no more war.

It was easy at the beginning, Orb wasn't prepared at all. She didn't even need to try very hard to destroy her enemy ships. Their cries were gone unheard by her.

She was blind to their suffering.

She was deaf to their screams.

The only one cry she could remember was Archangel's. Others didn't matter. They weren't worthy of her atention.

Nothing caught her attention until a golden mobile suit appeared in the battlefield. Minerva had felt something similar about the mobile suit for some reason. She herself had wanted to stop Destiny from slicing her to pieces, just to figure out what was so similar, when she saw something that made her froze. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Strike Freedom.

Archangel.

She was alive. The angel-named ship was alive.

Fury, amazement and relief flooded the Minerva all at the same time.

Fury at her return.

Amazed that she survived.

Relief that she was alive.

"Minerva," Archangel had spoken first, "We meet again."

Archangel looked like she was ready to die to protect Orb. What a complex ship. She had said she wasn't siding with anyone, yet, she seems to only protect Minerva's enemies. What are her true intentions? Was she really invincible? She did survive the Tannhauser shot, Minerva's strongest weapon. It was almost impossible.

"Archangel," Minerva had choked back, "What are you, really?"

Archangel smiled at that. "I am just a warship, protecting what I love."

Love?

Were we ships even capable of that? Archangel was truly a difficult ship to understand. She had lived up to her reputation so far, being invincible, being a heroine.

Archangel was a miracle.

Minerva felt her engines going forward, and that reminded her that Archangel was her enemy. She needed to destroy her. Unlike all the other times, Archangel had engage Minerva in a battle this time.

Minerva had forgotten what true fear had felt like. Archangel had reminded her of it. The white-ship seemed to be in perfect harmony with her pilot, and she was truly great in the battle.

Then, Archangel had submerge, and from the water, she destroyed Minerva's allies one by one. It had looked so easy for her.

Minerva knew the battle was at the end when her fleet's flagship screamed and exploded. The battle was over, but the war was not.

* * *

The Requiem attack had made Minerva extremely angry.

How could they launch such a destructive beam to her homeland? It was unimaginable! It was so like Logos to kill innocent people!

So during the Battle of Daedalus, she had fought aggressively. She destroyed the defenses without remorse or pity, and didn't even care if it made her tired.

Exhaustion was nothing.

She was out for revenge.

She was out for blood.

She wanted the lives of the people who attacked her country.

It was after the battle when she realized that that was probably what Archangel had felt like during Operation Angel Down.

That was what it felt like to fight for something you love, down to your very soul.

* * *

During the battle at Station One, Minerva discovered she was wrong about Archangel's loneliness.

In fact, Archangel have many friends. Friends and allies that would die for each other.

Minerva was commanded to join the battle to slow the Terminal's progress. Terminal, where Archangel truly had belonged.

By then, Minerva was doubting what she was fighting for.

For a world that everything will be predetermined?

Strangely, Minerva disliked the idea, although she had no reason to. It was what her country leader had decided. That was what she have to fight for.

Perhaps, it was because she saw the spark between Shinn and Stellar. Or Athrun's agony during his time in her. For a story like theirs to happen, the world could not be predetermined. If the world was predetermined, Shinn would have never met Stellar. Athrun would never have to go through the agony of being separated from his friends, his love ones. He would have never met the yellow haired girl, who was too different for him yet, he fell for her still.

Maybe it was a wonderful thing, since they wouldn't have to suffer through the pain. But Minerva was sure that if the three of them were given a chance to rewrite their meeting and separation, to turn back time, they would do it again. Because it was by mistakes that humankind could improve themselves. It was the mistakes that made them realize how precious everything is, how little they have. It was the mistakes that made life worth living.

What was life then, in a world that no mistakes could be made?

Did Archangel knew about this plan all along?

Minerva could only ponder as she felt her Tannhauser being activated again. Archangel was right in front of her. Minerva was sure this shot wouldn't hit her. It was then when she realized that a pink ship was behind the Archangel.

It was a young ship, with very little weapons. Although young, the pink ship looked like she was fighting for her life, fighting to protect their ideals.

She was Archangel's ally. Her flagship.

Archangel was protecting the young ship.

She couldn't avoid the shot.

She _wouldn't_ avoid the shot.

Minerva almost screamed in horror as she launched the beam. It was too late for her to stop it. The bright light filled the battlefield for a while, and she was almost afraid to open her eyes. Would she see the ruins of Archangel in front of her?

Would she see the ruins of the ship that she had murdered in cold blood, despite what all the ship did was to protect her younger ally?

But Minerva took a look eventually. What a shock she received, when Archangel stood undamaged, unscratched. "Mwu," The angel-named ship had murmured. That's when Minerva noticed the golden Gundam that had deflected the beam. What a miracle.

Soon after that, the Archangel engaged her into a battle. The white ship was serious.

Minerva didn't stand a chance.

It didn't last long, especially with the barrel roll pulled off by the white-ship. Minerva had let out a small scream of pain, and was continued by another louder scream when Infinite Justice's Fatum-01 pack destroyed her engines.

Weakened, she crash-landed on the moon, injured and barely alive.

Perhaps, it was the best for them to end it like that. She couldn't bring herself to fight anymore.

With that, Minerva shut off her system.

* * *

She was surprised when she was able to put her systems online. The goddess-named ship was sure that she would be destroyed after that crash on the moon, but imagine her surprise when she found herself being rebuilt right beside the Archangel, who gave her a nudge as soon as she came online.

They had a long talk about the war, and Minerva was informed that she was to serve Zaft still. However, the new chairwoman of Plants was Lacus, who had asked for Minerva to be rebuilt. The goddess-named ship was thankful for that, almost breaking down to the Archangel. The white ship had comforted her.

During the talk, she found out the similarities between herself and the Archangel. There were so many of them, that it was rather scary that they didn't notice earlier. They both were born to serve in a war. They both were launched from their maiden voyage earlier than expected, both eager to jump headfirst into the war. Both learned that war isn't always the solution, and it could be a horrifying thing. Both didn't know what their faction was really up to, both had their beliefs betrayed in some ways.

Archangel was almost as young as she was.

Minerva found out things about the Archangel that she had never known.

Unlike her, Archangel had lost her birthplace as soon as her first launch. Unlike her, Archangel had followed her heart and trusted the crew as though as they were her own family. They did became her family.

Archangel had suffered defeats before she gained the reputation as the invincible ship. Archangel had been called a traitor before she was called a heroine. Archangel was built to win the war before she and her crew decided they wanted to end the war instead of winning it.

On the bottom line, Archangel was just a ship, just like her. She had her mistakes, her doubts. And she learned from them.

"Minerva!"

Her hologram was a girl with long gray hair, wearing ancient Roman armor. The image of her name. The Roman Goddess of Wisdom.

When her name was called out, Minerva's hologram turned towards the direction of the sound from where it was projected.

From her deck, she could see Archangel's hologram on her own deck, waving at her.

"Yes?" Minerva answered, uncertain of what the other ship's intentions are.

Archangel's hologram grinned. "Nothing much, my crew will be gathering in the mess hall soon, would you like to join us for lunch?" the angel-named ship asked. "I am quite sure my hologram projector can project another hologram. I have invited Kusanagi and Eternal!" she added.

Minerva smiled.

"Yes, I would love to join you," she replied, "I will be right there."

Archangel looked enthusiastic, nodding excitedly before disappearing. Most likely she appeared back somewhere inside of her.

The goddess-named ship's hologram took a look back at her original body.

Perhaps, Archangel wasn't such a complicated ship after all.

"And over time," Minerva mused, "I will learn from my mistakes, just like her."

* * *

**Latias 24 **;; Longest chapter I have ever done in my life, I think. Somehow, I like this chapter a lot. Follows Gundam Seed Destiny's storyline, with extras at the end. Minerva's side. I especially dedicate this to a reviewer of mine, who I could not answer for he wasn't signed in. This is for you, Winds of Change, and thanks for the help with the canteen name. :)

Anyway, I hope you all liked it!


	3. Theme 3 : Making History

**Disclaimer ;;** I don't own Gundam Seed (Destiny), but I do own the idea of them having human holograms, and their appearances in holograms.

**Summary ;**; This is a collection of one shots of the ships and their interaction with their crew members. It is based on a 100 themes. Post-GSD. Pairings inside. Genre varies with each chapter.

**Themes from ;;** http:/ darknessversuslight. deviantart. com/

**Pairings (For this chapter) ;;** Major Asucaga, KiraxLacus, minor MwuxMurrue

**Genre ;;** Angst/Tragedy

**Ship ;;** Major Archangel, Kusanagi, Eternal, Minerva

**Warnings ;;** OC alert! List underneath the story. And character death.

**Credit ;;** My sister for making up some of the OC's names and helped with some of the storyline.

* * *

**Theme #3 [Making History]**

_Archangel's POV_

The start of the third war was a mockery to those who survived the first.

It had started with the fall of the rebuilt NeoHeliopolis.

Archangel was docking there at that time. She was there as an escort to Kenji and Rie Attha Zala, the 16 year old pair of twins, who were there to inspect the NeoHelipolis' management on behalf of their parents. The two representatives of Orb had trusted Archangel to take care the two of them.

At first, she had received a processor-ache when she found that Akira Yamato was on-board of her as well, deciding to tag along with his cousins. Kenji was superb at hiding things from her. Wait till Kira founds out. Just whose genes did Akira inherited anyway? Archangel highly doubt that Kira and Lacus was that naughty when they were younger.

Anyway, she had stayed at her harbor, and had received a warm welcome. She had kept a close eye on the three of them, going as far as keeping a wireless contact with their cellphones if they left the dock. She wasn't going to disappoint Athrun or Cagalli.

Beside Miriallia, who was there to take some photographs, and had also tagged along, none of the original crew members were there with her. In way, seeing NeoHeliopolis was nostalgic.

NeoHeliopolis was finished six months ago, and they were just about to finalize things that day. Imagine Archangel's horror when she felt the familiar tremor shaking through the place. Immediately, she had called Kenji, Rie, Akira and Miriallia back to her. It wasn't confirmed that it was an attack, but you couldn't really blame her for her paranoia. The tremor had felt horrifyingly familiar to the one she experienced when she first launched.

It was not a beautiful memory.

Unfortunately, she was right about the tremor. There were some blasts to the hangar she was in. The explosions were meant to keep her in. Well, Archangel wouldn't stand for any of that. Once her important passengers were in, she activated her weapons system and blasted her way out.

What she saw made her froze.

A few mobile suits were flying around, and their model didn't provide any good news. It was the newest Earth Alliances model. What were they doing here? Archangel concentrated to fire beams at them, while in the same time, inside of her, asked Kenji to take over as captain. The yellow haired boy nodded enthusiastically, and sat on where Mother Murrue usually sat. Miriallia took her place as communications officer, and Rie took the place of the officer behind Miriallia. Akira sat on the pilot seat although there was no need to pilot the Archangel.

She could do it very well herself.

Archangel inwardly frowned. She obviously remembered what happened the last time mobile suits flew about in the old Heliopolis, and by the look of Miriallia's ashen face, it's obvious she remembers it too. Archangel had to get them to fight out of here. She would not allow them to destroy NeoHeliopolis.

She launched her beams at them as an attempt to distract them. It worked, to a certain degree.

They started flying out of Heliopolis, for some strange reason. Archangel followed them as fast as possible, wanting to take them down. Maybe they could interrogate them and asked why are they doing this. Did they want another war?

Apparently, she thought too fast, for after a nice distance between NeoHeliopolis and her, NeoHelipolis exploded in a bright, white light. Archangel forgot about her pursuit, not that she cared anymore. Why would she, as her advanced speakers caught hold of the screaming that occurred inside NeoHeliopolis?

The place cracked and crumbled.

The lives that were inside it died in a flash. She could almost feel their pain.

They had launched nuclear missiles on it.

It wasn't fair.

Archangel could only let out a scream as she watched her rebuilt birthplace being destroyed right before her very eyes.

Again.

* * *

_Minerva's POV_

Minerva was resting on a harbor on a newly built PLANT. This PLANT was special. It was built by the request of Chariwoman Clyne, a woman Minerva had come to respect, on the place where the Mendel Colony once were. Lacus had asked to rebuilt the place, renamed it, and make it into a useful place.

Minerva wasn't sure what this PLANT would specialize in, but she was here as an escort to Lacus's husband and Captain Mwu. Kira and Mwu had decided that they wanted to take part in the building of this PLANT. Minerva didn't mind being their escort. In fact, she felt rather proud, having Freedom and Akatsuki inside her. Granted, Mwu was there as a guest, but who cares.

They were all one big family, as Archangel had taught her after the war.

The goddess-name ship was resting, when Kira came back with a panicked look, followed by Mwu, who had a grave look on his face. Confused, she turned on her hologram inside her, following them.

"What's wrong?" she asked, floating with ease beside them. One good thing about holograms, they can do anything. "There was an attack on ORB," Kira replied, deathly pale, "We wanted to check the news." They all went into the nearest room with a screen on it, and Kira typed the codes needed. Immediately, the news screen popped up.

What the reporter in the news said made Kira and Mwu turn even paler, if that was possible. Even Minerva's hologram turned white.

"...Just a few minutes ago, the Country of ORB was attacked by terrorists who called themselves Blue Cosmos. While most of the civilians escaped, the country's representatives were nowhere to be found..."

And behind the reporter was the image of Onogoro Island.

The island was burning.

* * *

_Eternal's POV_

"Sis, sis!" Eternal's hologram circled Lacus, who giggled at her antics. The pink ship's hologram is a young child, about 6 or 7 years old, with dark pink hair tied up to two pigtails, flowing freely down her shoulders. She had bright blue eyes and wears a plain pink dress with two guns by her side.

Maybe not too innocent.

Lacus is currently in Eternal, preferring to do her work here. At least Eternal would work as an alarm to her whenever the pink ship thinks she was working too hard. And Eternal had full permission from Kira to do whatever she wants as long as it stops Lacus from overworking.

He was probably afraid that Lacus would turn out like his twin sister...

So Lacus decided to work in Eternal, to spare her husband and ship the hard effort. She was grateful to them, and didn't wish to worry them. Besides, in Eternal, it was never boring. The ship can really cheer her up.

So now, Eternal is walking with Lacus to the mess hall, for a tiny break. The pink ship keeps making all sort of childish antics. Eternal does act as the youngest of them all. It was kinda refreshing.

"And don't forget sis, Reon is visiting us today! It would be an awesome time to play-"

Suddenly, Eternal froze, her hologram's face turning deathly pale.

She looked up at Lacus, fear and worry in her eyes.

"Sis, a message from you. It is from Brother Kira," she murmured, almost too soft to hear. Lacus raised her eyebrows in surprise.

Just what kind of message that is so bad to halt Eternal in her joyful routine?

Eternal waved her hands, and a small screen appeared in front of Lacus, the message on it.

A yell from the pink ship caused Reon, the third child to the Zala family, who was there for a visit also on behalf of his parents, rush towards the source.

There, he found his aunt on the ground, fainted by the news.

* * *

_Kusanagi's POV_

A handsome young man, about 16 or 17 in age with dark blue hair and striking red eyes looked towards the entrance of the warship he was on when he heard a loud commotion outside. He blinked, before touching the walls, wondering what's wrong as he could felt the ship being put on the Kaguya mass driver.

Kusanagi's hologram frowned. He does not like the feeling of the mass driver. Every time he was placed on it for some space trip, it reminded him of that fateful day where he had to separate young Princess Cagalli from her father.

It wasn't a really admirable thing to do, for him.

He watched as the entrance slid opened. A young girl, about 10 years old with bright yellow hair and eyes, together with another boy, about 4 years old, with dark blue hair and green eyes, were pushed in, both looking rather disgruntled.

Kusanagi recognized them. How could he not recognized Princess Celia and Prince Athrun? Until now, the warship is still in shock at how the last two children in the Zala family look strikingly familiar like their parents. He had never understood why Cagalli had named the youngest one after his father either.

"Kusanagi, take them with you," Athrun, the older one, said from outside the entrance. Beside him was Cagalli, who were soothing the two children. "But why?" Kusanagi asked with a confused expression.

"Just do it, Kusanagi, take care of them," Cagalli murmured ," Take care of Celia and Chibi." The youngest child, having a similar name to his father, was affectionately nicknamed by all those close to him 'Chibi.'

"But mama, I don't wanna go," Celia protested, shaking her head. Chibi stood beside her, blinking calmly but had that defiant look on his face. Athrun shook his head at the young boy, who didn't change his expression.

"Is this an emergency?" Kusanagi asked, "If yes, you two should follow along!"

Athrun's eyes flashed with an unrecognizable emotion, and placed his hand around Cagalli's waist, pulling her closer to him. "There is something that need to be done," he said with a sharp whisper, "Meet up with Archangel, Kusanagi."

Kusanagi looked ready to protest again, but Athrun's stern look silenced him.

It was an order. It was something that could not be negotiated.

Feeling disturbed, Kusanagi did a bow, saying, "As you wish, your majesties."

With that, the door slid shut, keeping the two children locked in. Kusanagi reluctantly started his engines, preparing to go up to space. Celia was banging at the entrance, Chibi clutching her dress. The Orb warship is not liking this one bit. There was something that Athrun and Cagalli was not telling him.

It wasn't until he launched off the Kaguya Mass Driver when he realized what was wrong. As soon as he left the mass driver, Onogoro exploded.

Celia and Chibi were screaming.

Kusanagi couldn't believe his eyes. Not again.

What didn't they inform him? They had kept him in the dark up till now, and he had followed their orders. "But why?" he asked himself as he watched Onogoro burn beneath them, "Why? WHY?" The last part came out as a loud cry of disbelief.

Deep inside, he knew why. They were sure he was going to stay behind and fight if he knew what was happening. He was their most trusted ship, a friend even. They knew they could place their trust on him. They needed him to take care of their children.

It was unfair.

Beneath him, he saw his fellow ships in the fleet got destroyed by another fleet that he had not been informed of. He watched as a thick black smoke curled around the island nation. He watched as the the weakening Orb fleet got sliced to pieces.

Kusanagi hadn't understood why Erica's son was in him earlier. Her son was as brilliant as his mother, also working in Morgenroete. He had taken his mother's position after she died a few years earlier. Kusanagi should have predicted what was going to happen.

He hadn't.

And this had been the cost.

As he felt himself touching the Earth's atmosphere, he let out a sorrowful wail, mourning for the country that he had left to burn twice.

* * *

_Archangel POV_

Archangel made her way to Aprilius 1, where she know Eternal was docking. She hopes that nothing similar to NeoHeliopolis happened to Aprilius 1, or any other PLANTs.

Inside her, Archangel's hologram was crying silently, sitting on the armchair of the captain's seat. Nobody spoke a word.

The destruction of NeoHeliopolis was too stunning. No words could describe the horror they just saw.

Suddenly, beeping sounds filled the bridge. Archangel's hologram jolted in surprise, before clearly relaxing. "There's a ship nearby," she said, relief in her voice, "It's Kusanagi." The current bridge members sighed. Thank goodness it was a friendly ship, not any enemy or something.

"Kusanagi?" Archangel voiced out, as if to assure herself that he was there. She needed a friend right now, anyone to comfort her. When she heard no response from Kusanagi, she immediately knew something was wrong.

"Kusanagi? Kusanagi?" she pleaded, hoping for him to answer her. What she heard as a reply wasn't what she expected.

"Orb's gone, Archie," came Kusanagi's painful reply.

Something inside Archangel clenched tightly, threatening to shut her systems down. Her screens blurred and blinked for a moment. It felt as though as something heavy was flattening her. The news is making her dizzy.

Orb's gone?

Just like that?

Her insides felt like when she was in Berlin back at the second war. Cold. She couldn't believe it. No. Mother Murrue was there.

"No!" Archangel screamed, her cries echoing inside herself, to Kusanagi, and to any ships at that area, which were none. Miriallia clutched her arms, shaking uncontrollably. Kenji gasped, turning white in shock. Rie buried her face in her hands, sobbing quietly. Akira clenched his fist, biting his lower lip.

"Who was it?" came Archangel's voice after a few moments of dead silence. Kusanagi hesitated, not sure whether he should tell her or not. Between all of them, Archangel was the one that guards any home she have fiercely, especially since she lost her birthplace. She was probably not thinking with a sane processor right now.

"WHO WAS IT!" The swan-like ship screamed.

"Archie, calm down..." Kusanagi trailed off. He could feel Archangel's rage. It was horrifying. This was the first time he saw the white-ship yearning for revenge that bad. She was blood thirsty.

She was a ship that had just lost nearly everything she loved.

Archangel picked out the data from the earlier pursuit as she filtered her memory for any clues of who could have done it. She zoomed in on the mobile suits that attacked NeoHeliopolis, cross referencing them to every data they have on mobile suits.

No match.

Furious, she hacked into every database she could find, cleverly hiding her trails. Her anger grew as she saw where the mobile suits are from.

The Earth Alliance.

Of course. She had identified them earlier, how could she forgot? What a pleasant surprise.

Archangel couldn't help but had her hologram put on an ugly smirk.

"It was Blue Cosmos, wasn't it?" she asked with a quiet voice. The tone was sharp and poisonous enough to slice anyone into half. Archangel let out an insane laugh, voice laced with immense pain.

"I should have known," she whispered, "I should have known."

They didn't just destroyed her rebuilt birthplace. They obliterated her home.

Filled with determination, and hunger for revenge, she started her engines. Kusanagi pinged her, asking her where is she going.

"Meeting Eternal," Archangel replied with a smooth, calm voice, "I have to discuss a few things. Then, there's a score to settle."

Perhaps, only then, Blue Cosmos would realize what a bad enemy they had made, ever since they tried to arrange her and her family's' deaths during the first war, at the Battle of Josh-A.

* * *

_Eternal's POV_

"Sister Archangel and Brother Kusanagi just finished docking," Eternal informed Lacus, who was sitting on the captain seat, "Sister Minerva sent a message. She will be here shortly."

"Who is in Archangel and Kusanagi?" Lacus asked, worried. Eternal's hologram closed her eyes for a while, asking her friends. In a few seconds, she opened them and looked at Lacus with a neutral look.

"Kenji, Rie, Akira and Miriallia are safely on-board Sister Archangel," Eternal listed off, "Chibi and Celia on Brother Kusanagi." On the other side of Lacus, Reon let out a relief sigh. His siblings are safe.

"What about my parents, Eternal?" the young blue-haired youth asked the pink ship. Eternal closed her eyes again, and when she opened them, her eyes were filled with sympathy.

"They are gone, I am so sorry Reon."

* * *

_Minerva's POV_

"Docking complete," Minerva announced, "Chairwoman Clyne is waiting on Eternal." She didn't manage to finish that sentence before Mwu and Kira rushed off her. She couldn't blame them. They must be anxious.

She connected to Eternal, who allowed her through her system. There, she projected her hologram with Eternal's hologram projector.

"Hey," she greeted Archangel, Kusanagi and Eternal. Archangel kept quiet, Kusanagi looked at her with eyes that pleaded silence and Eternal is uncharacteristically silent and sad.

Minerva faltered. Of course. They probably just lost their only home.

"Mummy and Daddy's gone," Minerva heard 4-year old Prince Athrun of Orb. Kusanagi and Celia look a little shocked. They hadn't expected the youngest prince to understand their situation.

"Right?" Chibi looked up at all of them, tears streaming down his sweet face. He looked so much like his father, he could had been a clone of his father. Kenji looked away, not knowing what to say. Rie buried her face on her brother's shoulder, biting her lip. Reon merely looked down at the floor, while Celia stay stunned.

What could one say? Confirm to the young child that their parents were really gone?

Minerva realized they had all underestimated the young child's intelligence and maturity. He had known. There were no point trying to hide it.

"NOOOOO!" Mwu's voice echoed from one of Eternal's hallways.

Minerva looked at Archangel with an alarmed look, only to find the older ship looking pale and away from everyone.

No...

"How many of us were lost today?" Kira asked from beside Lacus. The pilot of Freedom looked like he was trying to stay strong for everyone's sake.

"Mother Murrue, Cagalli, Athrun..." Archangel murmured with an almost dead voice, but laced with something that Minerva could not make out. It sounded like determination. But for what?

"Neumann, Kojiro..." And the list goes on.

And with horror, Minerva realized that most of them were Archangel's original crew.

* * *

_Archangel's POV_

She eyed the burnt island. There was where her home was once. Now, it is so unrecognizable that it had been stripped away from it's status as a country. It's just an island now.

A graveyard.

Archangel prepared herself to submerge. The only ones on-board of her were Kira, Mwu and Miriallia. The kids had stayed with Minerva, along with Shinn and Luna. Lacus stayed in PLANTS, together with Eternal, Andrew and DaCosta. Yzak, Dearka and Shiho were also with Eternal.

Deep under the water, Archangel made her hologram appear beside Kira and Mwu, who were watching the news on a screen. With a serious look, she watched as the news reporter announced the unofficial start of the third Bloody Valentine War.

Junius Seven was the first sacrifice. The Earth was the second sacrifice.

Now Orb serve as the the third.

Archangel exchanged looks with the two war veterans.

It's time to make history.

Again.

* * *

**Latias 24 ;;** I had a hard time writing this, so I hope that all of you would like it. :D I enjoyed myself though. This is third, so 97 more to go!

**OC list**

1] Kenji Attha Zala = Yellow haired boy with emerald-colored eyes. First child to the Zala Family. Twin to Rie.

2] Rie Attha Zala = Blue haired girl with yellow eyes. First child to the Zala to Kenji.

3] Reon Attha Zala = Messy, blue haired boy with mischievous green eyes. Third child to the Zala Family.

4] Celia Attha Zala = Yellow haired girl with serious yellow eyes. Fourth child to the Zala Family.

5] Athrun Attha Zala = Blue haired boy with green eyes. Fifth child to the Zala Family.

6] Akira Yamato = Dark pink haired boy with purple eyes. First child to the Yamato Family.


	4. Theme 4 : Rivalry

**Disclaimer ;;** I don't own Gundam Seed (Destiny), but I do own the idea of them having human holograms, and their appearances in holograms.

**Summary ;**; This is a collection of one shots of the ships and their interaction with their crew members. It is based on a 100 themes. Post-GSD. Pairings inside. Genre varies with each chapter.

**Themes from ;;** http:/ darknessversuslight. deviantart. com/

**Pairings (For this chapter) ;;** Asucaga, ShinnxLuna, KiraxLacus, MurruexMwu, TaliaxDurandal

**Genre ;;** General / Humor

**Ship ;;** Archangel , Minerva

**Warnings ;;** Implied sexual situations

* * *

**Theme #4 [Rivalry]**

It was after the war only Murrue realized how boring it could be to have a peaceful life.

Not that she was complaining of course. After all, this was the result of their hard work during the war. There were perks to it, such as that she didn't need to wake up every time the ship shook, or keep herself awake all night just because they weren't in a friendly territory.

Murrue liked the peace, really. To a certain extent. It were days like these that caused her to question herself whether the peace was worth it.

The war was a nice time filler.

"Mother Murrue..." Archangel moaned, her hologram looking disgruntled, burying her face in her arms, "I am bored..."

"Can't do anything about it Archie, I am bored too," Murrue replied, twirling a strand of her hair. The captain of Archangel was truly grateful to Erica for letting her have a day off, but this was simply too boring.

Neumann just have to go out today, Kojiro was busy somewhere else, Kira and Lacus were on a date, Athrun and Cagalli were busy with their work, all the kids were at school, Miriallia was somewhere else, Tonomura had an appointment...

Murrue groaned, copying Archangel's movement of burying her face into her arms.

Why did everyone have something to do except her?

All she was doing for the past hour was sitting in Archangel's mess hall in silence with the ship's hologram. Murrue was feeling rather pathetic.

Suddenly, Archangel perked up, and Minerva's hologram shimmered before appearing beside her.

"Minerva! You are back from your trip!" Archangel cried out joyfully, finally having someone to play with.

"Welcome back Minerva," Murrue greeted, smiling.

"Thank you, Captain Ramius, Archangel," Minerva replied smoothly, letting her hologram sit beside Archangel's, "What have the two of you been doing?"

"Nothing," the two of them blurted out in reply.

"Oh," Minerva looked surprised, "Okay."

Silence enveloped the little group again.

"Nothing to chit chat about?" Murrue asked with a raised eyebrow, "Minerva, not sharing about your trip?"

Minerva's hologram shook her head, smiling. "It's too boring, I'll send the images over later," Minerva exchanged a look with Archangel.

The white ship's hologram shook her head after two seconds, muttering, "Wow, it really was a boring trip."

Murrue sighed. Sometimes, the two of them were so human-like that she had forgotten those two could sent images to each other and do other computer-like things. She shoudl really keep that in mind.

"Anything we could talk about then?" Murrue asked, groaning. This really was a boring day. She had never been more thankful about work than now.

"Well, truth or dare?" Minerva asked, excitement flooding into her hologram's face, "Lunamaria taught me during the trip, and is was fun!"

Archangel nodded. "Yeah, I played it with Kira and Akira a few days ago," she snickered, "They have a lot of embarrassing secrets."

Murrue stood up without saying anything, taking a bottle from the fridge. She emptied the water into a jug nearby, then took the empty bottle to the table.

"Alright, here," she said, "For the truth or dare."

Archangel's eyes sparkled. "Are you joining, Mother?" When Murrue nodded, the white ship squealed in delight.

Murrue, being the only one able to touch the bottle, started spinning it. The spinning of the bottle is rather hypnotic. The two warships beside her watched the spining bottle with excitement radiating from them. In a way, they were both like teenagers who lost their childhood. Weren't that true, though?

Murrue herself let her eyes drift to the spinning bottle, which was starting to get slower. Something inside her drop, like warning her that something bad is going to happen if she continued with this game. Murrue shook that thought away.

After all, this is something to do, right?

* * *

Apparently, the gods weren't really smiling at Murrue today.

Really, they hadn't gone past the first person in Truth or Dare before chaos started. Murrue have a feeling that this had to do with the fact that two use-to-be-enemies bored warships are stuck together.

"Now really, Minerva, you know that Mother Murrue would answer that it is me!" Archangel barked loudly, snapping at the other ship's hologram.

"Who knows, maybe she would answer something else! After all, captain is a non-bias person that is really good at ship mechanics, no?" Minerva replied smoothly.

Murrue buried her face in her hands, sighing.

The first person the bottle had pointed out was her. So, she had picked out truth. It was a natural answer. Murrue did not dare to find out what kind of dares that two warships could give. She rather keep her dignity, thank you very much.

And guess what? They decided to ask her which warship she thinks is the most powerful one in the battlefield. Poor Murrue didn't even manage to answer when the two of them started arguing.

Apparently, pride also exists in warships. That's an interesting thing to note.

"No, you know I got more battle experience than you!" Archangel's voice cut through Murrue's thoughts.

Right, they are still arguing about who's the best.

"Just because you are older doesn't mean you got more experience!" Minerva retorted.

"Technically, I should," Archangel smiled proudly, "I fought in many places you know!"

"So?" Minerva taunted her, making Archangel furious.

"I fought in the desert!" The white ship gave an example.

"I did too!" The goddess-named ship shot back without missing a beat.

Murrue could practically see steam coming out from Archangel's hologram's ears. That should have been impossible, but it sure looks like it.

"Fine, I have the most lovers than any of you!" Archangel looked like she pulled out her trump card. Both Minerva and Murrue raised their eyebrows. Murrue was about to cut in when Minerva beat her to it.

"Really, why?" Minerva challenged Archangel.

"I saw Mother Murrue kissing with Mwu!" Archangel said with a proud huff. Murrue gawked at her. No...Archangel wouldn't...

"Nah, not good enough!" Minerva smirked, "Talia had _it_ with the Chairman in me!"

'That,' Murrue thought, a little stunned, 'Is something I shouldn't have known.' She really thought to stop the two of them, but Murrue simply couldn't find an opening to stop the both of them. And, she had to admit, it is much more entertaining than Truth or Dare, that's for sure...

Archangel's hologram spluttered, before her face turned red. Murrue couldn't identify whether it is by embarrassment or rage. Perhaps both?

"Well, Kira and Lacus_ nearly_ did _it_ in me during the second war!" the white ship declared. And right at that moment, the door to the mess hall slid open, revealing Kira, Athrun and Shinn.

The three of them seemed to be having fun talking when Archangel's announcement caught the three pilots off guard. Immediately, Kira blushed, his purple eyes widening with a startled look. He looked rather funny to Murrue, who giggled a little.

Silence filled the air, before broken by snickers from Kira's best friend and Shinn. Kira shot a glare at his two 'friends'.

Apparently, the two warships were so eager in their argument that they didn't notice the three pilots' entrance.

"Nearly?" Minerva gleefully asked, "Lunamaria and Shinn did _it_ in me after the second war! Admit it Archangel, you lost! I am the better warship!"

Behind Kira, Shinn's face turned red faster than anyone could blink. His mouth opened to say something, before closing again when he couldn't think of anything to say. He made a wonderful imitation of a dying fish.

Athrun was the one left snickering at his two friends' demise. Immediately, Shinn and Kira shot a dirty look at the blue haired man.

"So-so-rry," Athrun choked out, another laugh bubbling up inside him, "It's just that- you two's face- you two-" He never finished the sentence, clutching his stomach and laughing as he leaned on the wall. Kira pouted, obviously annoyed, a faint blush still on his cheeks. Shinn was taking deep breaths, trying to calm his urge to strangle Athrun.

"We-well!" Archangel stuttered, "Wait! I have a better one!"

That got everyone's attention.

"Well, what is it?" Minerva asked, making some clicking noises, "Or are you just a sore loser?"

Archangel looked miffed. "No!" she replied hotly, and for a moment there, Murrue was struck with a super bad feeling that something embarrassing was about to come out soon.

"Athrun and Cagalli did _it_ in my infirmary! They did it even though Athrun was all bandaged up!" Archangel declared with an air of finality.

Silence took over the room again. It was broken with an angry sentence coming from Kira.

"That was before marriage, right?" came Kira's murderous voice. A gulp could be heard from Athrun, who had a red face. Shinn raised his eyebrows in amusement.

Murrue watched as Kira looked like he is about to murder his brother-in-law at that spot. Even the two warships seems to forgot their argument, looking at Kira and Athrun.

"Now Kira...really..please..I can explain this," Athrun feebly tried to defend himself, but by the look of Kira's blazing eyes, he wasn't hearing a thing. Shinn wisely backed off to the corridor, allowing Kira free space to do anything to Athrun.

"ATHRUN!"

Immediately, Athrun turned around and tried to run off, but he collided into Shinn, causing both of them to fall down. Muttering an apology, the Justice's pilot quickly picked himself up and ran off at an inhuman speed. Kira, momentarily forgetting about Shin on the ground, trampled over Destiny's pilot, chasing after Athrun.

Shinn, muttering some incoherent cursing, slowly picked himself up and walked after the two of them. He might as well be the one to make sure that their fight didn't get too dangerous. And he could get some entertainment out of it. Killing two birds with one stone is always the best.

Murrue was left alone with Archangel and Minerva again. The three of them was quiet for a while. "Now look what your argument have made them do," Murrue turned around and glared at the two warships, who looked down in embarrassment.

Murrue shook her head, and sighed. "Make sure you two go apologize to them later," she advised with a much more gentler voice. Archangel and Minerva nodded.

"Sorry Mother Murrue," Archangel mumbled.

"Sorry Captain Ramius," Minerva muttered.

"Not me, remember? Them," Murrue yawned, "All this is making me exhausted. I might as well sleep." She walked out of the mess hall, returning to her cabin.

Now, it's only Minerva and Archangel in the mess hall.

"So?" Minerva broke the silence, "Should we go apologize now?"

Archangel look thoughtful, inwardly scanning all her corridors with her cameras. In one of her cameras, she saw Kira trying to punch Athrun. Athrun had good reflexes though, having caught Kira's fist. Shinn was there, watching the fight. So much for peacemaker.

"Nah," Archangel replied, "They are too busy now."

Silence.

"I am still the better ship you know."

"In your dreams, Minerva."

Ah, the sweetness of rivalry.

* * *

**Latias 24 ;;** After two chapters of angst, I thought it would be fun to write some humor, although I lack the sense of good humor. :)


	5. Theme 5 : Unbreakable

**Disclaimer ;;** I don't own Gundam Seed (Destiny), but I do own the idea of them having human holograms, and their appearances in holograms.

**Summary ;**; This is a collection of one shots of the ships and their interaction with their crew members. It is based on a 100 themes. Post-GSD. Pairings inside. Genre varies with each chapter.

**Themes from ;;** http:/ darknessversuslight. deviantart. com/

**Pairings (For this chapter) ;;** Asucaga

**Genre ;;** General

**Ship ;;** Kusanagi , Izumo

**Warnings ;;** OC alert

**Credits ;; **My sister Chibi's name and Mathiasosx for correcting my grammar.

* * *

**Theme #5 [Unbreakable]**

_Kusanagi POV_

"Unbreakable is a word that shouldn't have been invented."

Kusanagi looked at the source of the voice with an amused and confused look. "Why Izumo?" the bluish-white ship asked. Beside him, _(1)_Izumo sighed. She was a beautiful dark brown ship with some gold painted on her. She also shares a similar body shape to Kusanagi.

Izumo, being the first ship in the Izumo-class, was like a elder sister to Kusanagi. He have two other siblings, _(2)_Tsukyomi and Susanoo. Despite their status as siblings, Kusanagi have never interacted with them much, not meeting them often. In fact, he doesn't even dock near them. He often dock near Archangel. It's a rare moment to share a talk with any of his siblings.

"Why, you ask me, Kusanagi?" Izumo asked with a stern voice, "It's because there is nothing in this world that is unbreakable of course! When there is nothing like that, why would humans invent a word for it? Because they are fools!"

Kusanagi shifted slightly, feeling uncomfortable with Izumo's tone. His elder sister have spent too much time with the _(3)_Sahaku family. Her negative, questioning and stern attitude most likely developed since the time she was assigned to the mysterious royal family of Orb.

In a way, Kusanagi kind of appreciate the fact that he was assigned to the Attha family. After all, a ship attitude depends on what kind of situation he was raised in, right? He certainly hopes so.

"There are things that are unbreakable," he replied quietly, inwardly quickly searching for an answer. However, he drew up a blank. What are the things that are unbreakable?

"You are unsure, Kusanagi," Izumo smirked, and Kusanagi flinched. She was one of those only ones who could see past his calm facade, and also one of the only ones he could not stay and act calm like he always do. No, there is nothing that could be hidden from her, nothing.

"The are nothing in this world that is unbreakable," Izumo declared with an air of finality. Kusanagi kept quiet, not wanting to argue with her further. There was no point, really.

"I will get back to you later, Izumo. Perhaps, by then, I would have found an answer," The bluish white ship sighed with a defeated tone, disconnecting their communication line.

Izumo smirked.

"And then, my dear brother, I would love to hear the answer."

* * *

Kusanagi wearily activated his hologram inside himself. Every time he meets Izumo, he always comes back tired. There was something about that lady ship which scare the life out of him. It kept him alert, like when he was in war. You let your guard down...you die. Or something similar.

In a way, it's scary.

Kusanagi activated all his cameras to check who is currently inside him. Hmm...some mechanics, Erica, oh Mwu is there and...

The Orb ship raised his eyebrows.

What is little Prince Athrun doing here all alone?

He carefully watched as the young prince wander about in his mobile suit hangar, looking at all the suits in wonder. Kusanagi nearly got an engine attack when the small prince went up Strike Rouge, which was repaired after the war on Cagalli's request.

Immediately, he dissolved his hologram and made it appear in the cockpit of Strike Rouge, just behind Chibi. "Little prince," Kusanagi started with an amused tone, "What are you doing, sir?"

Chibi let out a startled yelp that look a lot similar like his mother when caught in something she should not do. He looked behind him, and again, Kusanagi was caught by surprise of how much their youngest prince look like his father. It's not only the looks.

Young Athrun have beautiful midnight hair with mesmerizing green eyes. His manners are like the Justice's pilot too, calm and cool, always much more mature than the rest. There were only hints of Cagalli in him, like his rare moments of doing naughty, not allowed things. Kusanagi highly doubt that both of Chibi's parents allowed him inside their mobile suits.

Actually, how did the young child managed to open the cockpit is something to be investigated. Perhaps, he inherited some of Kira's intellect in programming too?

"Nothing Kusanagi!" Chibi Athrun retorted with a faint blush on his cheeks. Ah, apparently he inherited his mother's bad liar genes too...

"You know that I know you are lying," Kusanagi teased the young child. The blush on Chibi's cheeks became brighter. Just like his mother when she was caught. Kusanagi can't help but smirk. He had watched the Orb princess become a Queen, would he be here long enough to watch this young prince be King?

He thinks so.

Chibi looked down for a moment, biting his lower lip. He was considering whether to tell Kusanagi or not.

"Fine, I just wanted to take a look around where Mama used to pilot," he admitted, pouting. The pout on Chibi's face would make every woman out there swoon over his cuteness. If his father pouted, the ladies probably would faint.

Kusanagi sighed.

Like father like son, he suppose. With a little minor modification.

"It's really cool," Chibi commented, pulling the keyboard and typing a few things, "It's really powerful with the _(4)_I.W.S.P." Kusanagi nodded, inwardly pulling all data he have on the Strike Rouge.

"Your mother didn't use the I.W.S.P though," he replied to the young prince, "She didn't have time to finish mastering its controls."

Chibi nodded. "I know, I heard Mama and Papa saying it yesterday. Papa said that if they have time, he will teach Mama how to fully master it. Although, Mama had to bribe him with lots and lots of things first!" Chibi said, his eyes still flicking over the system screen.

Kusanagi raised an amused eyebrow. That sound just like Cagalli. Wonder what she bribed Athrun with, though?

"Alright," Kusanagi said, "but you shouldn't touch anything anymore. There are a lot of breakable stuff around here." Chibi look disappointed, but being the good, obedient child he was raised to be, he decided to follow Kusanagi's order.

Maybe when the ship isn't here or offline, then he would sneak back in.

"These things are suppose to be tough, made from really strong materials, right?" Chibi asked, referring to the controls of the mobile suit. He slowly and carefully go down from the cockpit, Kusanagi's hologram floating beside him.

"Even though it is made from strong materials, it doesn't mean they are unbreakable," Kusanagi remarked. "There is no such thing as an unbreakable thing in this world," he added after thinking about his earlier conversation with Izumo.

Chibi look at him strangely, before huffing. "Of course there are unbreakable things in this world!" he said, full of confidence.

Kusanagi chuckled. The little prince is really adorable.

Chibi carefully regain his footing from his descent, brushing off some invisible dust from his pants before facing Kusanagi again. He looked very determined and confident. At that moment, he would have looked handsome if he was much older.

Immediately, Kusanagi felt the urge to ask him the question haunting his processor. "What are the things that are unbreakable, young prince?"

Chibi looked uncertain for a while, before replying with a hesitating voice, "Well, I can't give you much, Kusanagi, but I can give you one."

Kusanagi nodded, urging him to go on.

Chibi looked thoughtful before replying, "Well, relationships are unbreakable."

"Relationships?" Kusanagi asked after a moment of hesitation. Relationships? Why relationships? Aren't relationships one of the most fragile thing on Earth? How many times he had heard about someone's relationship being broken, or strained to the point of breaking?

"Yes, relationships," Chibi nodded, "because no matter what you do, once a relationship is established, it will be there forever!" He waved his hands wildly as if to emphasize his meaning.

"But, relationships could be broken, no?" Kusanagi felt the start of a debate was coming soon, "Like friends for instance, if two friends doesn't like each other anymore, won't their friendship be broken?" Inwardly, the ship feel bad for arguing back and pulling the little prince into this issue, but in a way, he wants to see what the young prince thinks about this topic.

Chibi clicked his tongue, as if admonishing Kusanagi. He failed at the attempt of looking stern, although the proud look on his face is undeniable.

"Kusanagi, you are thinking about specific relationships! I mean general relationship!" Chibi said, waving his index finger at the hologram. Kusanagi's eyebrow raised.

Relationships...in general?

Chibi sighed, as though as he knew that Kusanagi did not get it.

"You know, a connection between people," Chibi huffed, "Like, a tag, a label or what that person means to you. A relationship?"

"You mean, like the word that describe friendship, couple and all that?" Kusanagi said with an uncertain voice, "But surely that is breakable too, right?"

The youngest prince of Orb chuckled merrily. "Well, I don't think it is breakable," he grinned, "You see, when you meet someone, a relationship is established, right?"

Kusanagi gave it some thought. It's true...to a certain extent...

"But what about those strangers you meet every day?" the bluish-white ship asked. Surely that could not be counted as a relationship.

"There is still a relationship that was created," Chibi said, "You know the stranger as the stranger you met at that time, while that stranger will probably identify you as the stranger they met at that time. Even if you forgot, you could always identify that stranger as the person you forgot where you met that time!"

Kusanagi blinked. It's confusing, but it's true. He means that that humans are related to others in some ways, no matter what. And that relation is something that is unbreakable.

"Besides, even if everyone don't know it, we are all related in some ways," the young Prince added wistfully. Silence filled the atmosphere, before being broken by Chibi's voice again.

"The past is also unbreakable," he smiled, "Even if we tried to change it, hide it or do something to it, you can't deny there is a past. It's always there, unbreakable."

Suddenly, the young prince looked behind Kusanagi and perked up. "Mama and Papa is here!" he laughed, "Mama! Papa!"

With that, he left Kusanagi all alone, chasing after his parents. Kusanagi watched with the young prince hugged his parents happily, asking for ice-cream before dinner. Cagalli quickly lectured him, but Athrun stopped her with a had on her shoulder, shaking his head. By the look on Chibi's face, it looked like he is getting his ice-cream after all.

Kusanagi could feel a smile on his lips.

There's no doubt that young prince Athrun is extremely smart. He is truly a fine boy.

In less than a second, the bluish-white ship made his hologram disappear, connecting back to Izumo.

Now let's see what she have to say for his new found answer.

* * *

**Latias 24** ;; *sighs* I really don't know what to write for this theme. I spend a sleepless night over this, but I still don't like the result.

Now ...

**OC list**

[1] Chibi Athrun Attha Zala - Youngest child in the Zala family, nicknamed Chibi.

**Tags in fic**

1* Izumo is not an OC. She is really a ship, the first ship in the Izumo-class, Kusanagi's class. She is assigned to the Sahaku family.

2* Tsukyomi and Susanoo aren't OCs either. They are the name of the Izumo-class ships that flanked Kusaagi during the ending if the Second War.

3* The Sahaku Family are one of the 5 royal families in Orb, beside the Attha and Seiran Family. They came out in Astray.

4* The I.W.S.P is not made up by me. It is made for Strike Rouge, ad was finished during the First War. However, due to the reasons stated in the fic, Cagalli didn't use it. She never had a chance in the second war. The pack is a combination of the Aile, Launcher and Sword pack of Strike. The preview of it is found in GSD's opening songs and Astray's opening songs.


	6. Theme 6 : Obsession

**Disclaimer ;;** I don't own Gundam Seed (Destiny), but I do own the idea of them having human holograms, and their appearances in holograms.

**Summary ;**; This is a collection of one shots of the ships and their interaction with their crew members. It is based on a 100 themes. Post-GSD. Pairings inside. Genre varies with each chapter.

**Themes from ;;** http:/ darknessversuslight. deviantart. com/

**Pairings (For this chapter) ;;** Asucaga, KiraxLacus, ShinnxLuna

**Genre ;;** Humor

**Ship ;;** Archangel, Minerva, Eternal, Kusanagi

**Warnings ;;** Minor sexual content

**Notes ;; **Sorry for the late update! Been really busy.

* * *

**Theme #6 [Obsession]**

Ever since Archangel was granted the ability to communicate with humans, she had been finding out information on humankind. She will do anything to get any bits of information, such as what humans do for past time if there is no war, what do they like to eat or even why do they need to use the toilet.

Granted, she knew quite a bit on the daily life of humans, but those are DURING the war, not AFTER the war. The white-ship couldn't really follow them everywhere either, and there are some places in her that Murrue did not allow cameras to be opened unless absolute emergency.

Like the toilet.

Usually, when any of the crew members go on board of her, Archangel would greet them before trying to find out anything interesting. There are a lot of things she found out, not that she was aware of the fact that some of those information are embarrassing for them.

It's worse when she caught hold of a specific topic.

To satisfy her thirst for knowledge, the crew members usually feed her with tiny bits of info, such as showing her a new kind of food, or a brand of clothing etc. The problem when Archangel caught hold of a topic is that she wouldn't be deterred from it until she gets the explanation she wanted.

Some of the topics she caught hold of were dangerous. Scary, terrifying. Kinda depends on how a person sees it.

Like that one time she caught hold of the topic of kissing. The angel-named ship chased after everyone asking what's the function of kissing, why they kiss and what's the benefit. She was disappointed over and over again when no one would explain it to her.

For some reason,a bright shade of red appeared on everyone's face before they hurried off, suddenly having something to do. She simply could not understand them!

By the end of the day, she was so annoyed and very frustrated with everyone's lack of explanation, that she closed off all the entrances into her, successfully locking a few unfortunate crew members inside her, including Murrue. The angel-named ship refused to let them out until one of them explained to her about kissing. Poor Murrue spent an entire hour explaining it to her, and to the relief of the crew members, a very happy Archangel did keep her promise, letting them out soon after.

Needless to say, the obsession Archangel have wasn't really very appreciated.

* * *

"Say, Minerva? Do you know how to play chess?"

Minerva look at Archangel's hologram beside her, who looked like she is about to die from boredom. 'Not that that was possible though,' Minerva chastised herself, 'It's impossible to dies from boredom! There is simply no logic in it!'

Both of them were in Archangel's mess hall, again. Somehow, Archangel's mess hall became an unofficial meeting place for everyone. It's simply the best place to gather and chat.

"No," Minerva replied. Nobody taught her chess. And it didn't help that none of them could open books either, except digital books. To add salt into injury, digital books are not available, since they required downloading from the internet, which none of them have.

"We are pathetic," Kusanagi voiced out behind them. He was lying down on the table, his hands and legs spread out.

Eternal look up from the floor, where she is sitting. "Why are we pathetic, Kusanagi?" she asked with that slightly high pitch of hers, sounding really like a child.

Kusanagi sat up, sighing.

"Look at us," he waved his hands to their direction, "We are warships, equipped with the latest technology and so on. But we don't have internet, none of us do! So we have nothing to do when we have free time!"

Archangel and Minerva raised their eyebrows.

Apparently, the calm Kusanagi did not sit well with boredom. It's an amusing new fact to the two lady ships.

"There's a good reason why they didn't install internet in us," Minerva replied smoothly, "We would have a higher chance of downloading viruses, and the crew might slack off. Either way, it is dangerous for us, since we are warships."

Archangel and Kusanagi sighed. They knew that, of course, but it is still annoying and frustrating to get reminded why.

Suddenly, Eternal flicked up some hologram papers. On those papers, they could see a person's picture followed by that person's data. "What's that Eternal?" Minerva asked, moving forward with a curious look. Archangel did the same, Kusanagi following behind her.

"A new person Sister Lacus assigned to me," the pink ship replied, "Nothing major. I am just in charge of reviewing his data, history, personality and so on."

"So how is this guy?" Kusanagi remarked, "Is he a guy?"

Eternal looked at the data, shaking her head. "Nope, under sex, it writes here female," she replied.

Archangel's face scrunched up in confusion. "Sex? Isn't it suppose to be under gender?" she asked, opening Murrue's data in a hologram paper, pointing to the gender section.

Now it is Eternal's turn to be confused. "Look," the pink Zaft ship pointed to the data she was holding, "It is written here sex. No gender, see?"

Minerva briefly took a look at hers, before nodding. "Right, mine is written sex too," she commented.

Archangel turn towards her. "But I am not lying! Kusanagi, what's yours?" she asked at the only male in the room. Kusanagi frantically pulled up a random crew member's profile after feeling the attention of three female ships on him, pressuring the poor Izumo-class ship.

"Err, gender..." Kusanagi dragged the last part with uncertainty, feeling a glare from Minerva and a happy yelp from Archangel.

Archangel did a little happy dance, before pretending to poke on Minerva's chest. "Told you so!" the angel-named ship stuck her tongue out.

Minerva flared up.

"Shut up Archangel! There must be an explanation for this!" the goddess-named ship snapped back. Eternal nodded beside her.

"It's highly unlikely that two of us will have errors in such a matter," the pink ship murmured, "Perhaps, we should ask someone?"

Just then, three pitiful souls walked into the mess hall, causing the four ships' attention to turn towards them.

"Kira, Shinn, Athrun!" Archangel said in delight.

"Brother Kira, Brother Athrun!" Eternal clapped her hands in delight, although no sound came from the action, "Brother Shinn!"

Kusanagi bowed to the three of them, while Minerva gave a wave.

The three pilots are always welcomed. They did do a lot for the ships after all.

"How are all of you?" Kira asked, sitting down. Although it didn't quite matter, Archangel and Minerva moved their hologram to sit on the floor. As Athrun and Shinn sat beside Kira, Kusanagi also moved his hologram to the floor.

Now, four ships' hologram are facing the three pilots with stares.

"We are fine Kira," Archangel said, nodding, "Got a question though. About humans again." At that last sentence, the three pilots visibly tensed.

In some ways, the three of them learned the hard way that whenever Archangel have a question, especially about humankind, it tends to be bad.

Very, very bad.

"What is it?" Athrun asked slowly and carefully, sounding like he is treading on a fine line between life and death. Shinn nudged Athrun, hard, almost knocking the other man off the chair. The black haired boy looked desperate, as though as asking Athrun not to ask them what the warships were about to ask.

"Archangel, didn't you want to know about card games today?" Kira asked with a frantic voice. He had promised her this particular tidbit of information the last time he met her.

Archangel pouted.

"No, I want to know about something else today," she replied. Minerva nodded beside her, and Kusanagi stared at the three pilots. Eternal cooed over Athrun, asking whether he hurt his ribs or not, and was now lecturing Shinn about not nudging someone that hard.

"Ah-hem," Minerva coughed, getting Eternal to stop lecturing. The pink ship set her hologram beside Minerva's with a sheepish look.

"So, are you willing to answer?" The angel-named shop asked the three pilots sweetly. Shinn glared at Kira and Athrun, as if daring them to say yes. Athrun hesitated, not really sure what to say, while Kira shot a look at Athrun that practically screams 'what should we do, what should we do?'

Athrun thought fast. It's like gambling, the question might be bad or good. If you win, you get to walk away with your dignity intact. If you lose..well...too bad.

The blue haired man winced as he thought of the last topic Archangel had asked to a very unfortunate Arnold Neumann. Athrun had walked into the bridge just when Archangel asked about 'brassiere'. The Justice pilot had ran out of there as fast as possible, although he did sympathize with Arnold. Thank goodness Arnold had answered the question, or Archangel might have pulled the 'locking all entrance' trick again.

Oh well.

There is only one safe way out of this, and Athrun really did not think Kira or Shinn would thank him for it.

"I suppose yes, Archangel," he replied, biting his lower lip with a nervous look on his face, sounding like he was treading on a fine line between life and death, "Ask your question."

Shinn instantly shot him a death glare, while Kira's face paled to the point he looked like white paper. The Freedom pilot clasp his hands together and prayed for the best.

"Thank you!" Archangel practically glowed in happiness, "Thank you so much!"

Athrun couldn't help but wiped some beads of sweat from his forehead. For once, he would rather be out there piloting Justice than stay in the room right now. Judging by Kira and Shinn's face, they felt the same as him.

The blue haired pilot was starting to think this is a bad idea...

"Alright," Archangel nodded, "Could any of you tell us what's sex?"

Kira spluttered in shock, Shinn gawked and Athrun couldn't help but stare at the four ships' holograms with a stunned look.

Awkward silence filled the room.

"Well?" Minerva asked in an impatient tone. She wanted to know what is the difference between sex and gender! It's to determine whether any of them have an error or something. It's dang important for all of them!

"Well..uh..you see," Athrun stuttered, turning bright red. He looked like he wasn't getting enough air.

"It's a love..affection-like thing," Kira hastily added, "Nothing important."

Shinn wisely kept quiet, preferring not to screw up.

"Uh hm," Athrun coughed, breathing deeply to cool himself down, "It's a process of sorts. Err, a thing that when two humans like each other, a very enjoyable process..."

"It's part of our daily life, I think," Kira added, face turning brighter red than his best friend, "Ouch!"

"It's not part of our daily life," Shinn hissed, being the guy who nudged Kira on the ribs, "It's so not something we do EVERY FREAKING DAY!"

"It's frequent enough for Athrun!" Kira hissed back, "He got 5 children, for goodness sake! You would think he do _that_ once every week!"

Athrun spluttered, his just-turned-normal-colored face turning into a bright shade of red again. "I am right here, you two!" the blue-haired pilot growled with an embarrassed tone, "And when did this become me?"

"Because you are very, very familiar with that topic?" Kira answered in a cheeky tone. Athrun ran his right hand through his hair with a frustrated growl as Shinn snickered. Payback was sweet.

"It happens when two humans like each other?" Kusanagi frowned. Confusion was etched on the four ships' face.

"So it's really useless?" Eternal asked, her eyes bright and wide. She look very, very confused about the whole explanation.

The three pilots kept quiet. Silence dominated the atmosphere again.

Kira broke the silence.

"Go on, tell them Athrun, the birds and bees thing," he whispered, nudging his friend gently.

"Why me?" Athrun hissed back. Kira took a glance at Shinn, and for once, Shinn actually cooperated with him.

"Well, you are a father, you are going to do it soon enough. Think of it as practice?" Shinn pointed out.

Athrun look at the two of them in disbelief. "Kira is a father too! Why not him?" he asked, slightly outraged that the two of them ganged up on him.

"Because you put us in this situation in the first place?" Shinn replied, narrowing his eyes on the Justice's pilot. It felt good to win an argument against Athrun for once.

Athrun winced.

Before he could answer back, the door to the mess hall slide open again, revealing Murrue who was talking to Lacus, Cagalli and Lunamaria.

"Oh look, the guys are already here," Murrue exclaimed, "Hello everyone!"

"Hi," Kira smiled, somewhat relief to see Lacus. He went forward and embraced her. "How's Akira?" the Freedom's pilot asked the pink princess of his.

Lacus giggled.

"He is doing fine, you overprotective father," Lacus teased, "He is sleeping at home, tired from football practice." Kira nodded, hugging her all the tighter.

Cagalli walked pass the couple and went to greet her own husband. She took one look at him and sighed. "What embarrassing thing did you all do when we are not around this time?" the Orb princess asked, narrowing her eyes at Athrun.

"You know me too well," Athrun replied, kissing her on the forehead, "But we didn't do anything bad. Really."

Lunamaria, hugging Shinn's arm, raised her eyebrow. "Sure doesn't sound like it," she remarked. Shin blushed a little.

"Archangel," Murrue nodded, smiling, "And the rest too. What have you all been doing?"

"We had a question, and the guys were nice enough to answer us!" Eternal replied joyfully, "Weren't they sweet? I love them!"

Murrue couldn't help but flinched. "Was it your question, Archie?" she asked, borrowing Kusanagi's nickname for Archangel.

Archangel nodded. "Yes, but we were all curious, so it was more like a group question, Mother!" she replied ,"It was a little confusing though..."

Minerva and Kusanagi frowned, still confused about the guys' answer to their question. Eternal nodded right beside Archangel.

"What did you all ask, Eternal?" Lacus asked, tilting her head a little. It's an interesting thought.

Eternal brighten up. The pink ship is easily happy and cheerful, especially when attention is showered on her. "Well, we asked-" Eternal started, but was cut off by a loud coughing from Kira.

"Now really Lacus, you don't want to know the question. Besides, we gave the answer already, right? Right?" Kira hastily added in. If it is possible, he would prefer the earlier question to be buried away in the past as soon as possible.

"Minerva?" Lunamaria looked at the most familiar ship to her.

Minerva raised an eyebrow, before answering in the most blunt tone she can muster.

"We asked about sex."

Everyone in the room visibly froze.

"And what did they answer you all?" Cagalli asked, breaking the awkward atmosphere. Her face was taking a gradual shad of pink.

Kusanagi looked thoughtful, before replying. "Well, your highness, they said it was a daily thing. Well, at least for your majesty," he bowed a little, the last part referring to Athrun.

"Ouch!"

Cagalli pinched Athrun on his arm, looking rather embarrassed and angry. "Oh hey, I didn't say it, it was your brother!" the Justice pilot rubbed his injured arm. Cagalli turn and glared at Kira, who hide behind Lacus.

"That is certainly and interesting question," Murrue said with a bewildered look, "Why were you all inspired to find out?"

Immediately, Archangel and Minerva remembered how this all started.

However, Eternal cut both of them before they could start talking, summarizing everything into one sentence. "You see," the pink ship looked up with a sad innocent look, "Brother Kusanagi and Sister Archangel's system wrote gender for male and female, but me and Sister Minerva's system wrote sex. We wondered why?"

Silence dominated the air once more, only to be broken by a snicker from Murrue, who just guessed how the situation played out.

Athrun's face turned bright red, feeling like he had just been made fun of. Kira looked like he was ready to kill himself and Shinn cursed colorfully in a few languages that even Lunamaria never heard him say before.

Needless to say, none of the three male pilots dared to take anymore weird question requests from the ships ever again. It cost them too much of their dignity.

And Murrue was starting to consider the option of installing internet on the four warships.

* * *

**Latias 24 : **I am so sorry for the rather late update, well, at least for me. I had a hard time writing and was really busy recently. :( Thanks though, for even bothering to read it.


	7. Theme 7 : Eternity

**Disclaimer ;;** I don't own Gundam Seed (Destiny), but I do own the idea of them having human holograms, and their appearances in holograms.

**Summary ;**; This is a collection of one shots of the ships and their interaction with their crew members. It is based on a 100 themes. Post-GSD. Genre and pairings varies with each chapter.

**Themes from ;;** http:/ darknessversuslight. deviantart. com/

**Pairings (For this chapter) ;;** Hints of KusanagixArchangel

**Genre ;;** Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Ship ;;** Archangel, Minerva, Eternal, Kusanagi, OOC Seraphim

**Warnings ;;** OOC alert

**Notes ;;** This is a continuation of sorts to chapter 3 [Theme 3 : Making History]. It's my version of what could have happened after. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**Theme #7 [Eternity]**

Ame no Mihashira is a mobile suit factory and a space fortress. It belonged to Orb, like Heliopolis, only its existence was rather hidden.

It is ruled by an Orb royal that managed to survive the massacre Blue Cosmos had inflicted on the mainland. The citizens had also been moved there prior to Orb's destruction. Athrun had planned all of this, knowing the possible outcome.

Archangel eyed the remaining of Orb's royal from Cagalli's generation, Mina Rondo Sahaku.

The angel-named ship, along with Kusanagi, had come here after they inspected Orb's grave. The angel-named ship hadn't known about this place until Kusanagi told her about it. He had got this information from Izumo, who was the Sahaku's family ship.

They are now in Ame no Mihashira's ships hangar, resting. To Mina's credit, she had installed hologram emitter around the ships hangar, allowing them to use their hologram outside their original body.

Kusanagi had said Cagalli had trusted Mina, revealing their secret to her. Moreover, Mina had contacts with Lowe, therefore, knowing about the hologram issue. Quietly, Kusanagi had added that, to Cagalli, Mina had been like an older sister during the second war, although the Orb princess never said it.

He had mentioned something about _[1]_Mina stopping any more forces from chasing Freedom when it stole Cagalli away from her wedding, but honestly, Archangel had stopped listening.

She wasn't interested at Mina. She was just interested at finding a way to restore Orb, then perhaps, let one of the Zala children become Orb's royal. Technically, Kenji is the heir to the Zala family.

Archangel changed her attention from Mina, who was talking to Kira, to the hangar around her. She was away from her original body, her hologram leaning against the wall. Her dress, which was usually white, was modified to be black this time.

A sign that she was still mourning.

Ame no Mihashira might be the only hope left to restore Orb. Archangel knew that of course, that's why she is here.

'But even if Orb is rebuilt,' the angel-named ship thought bitterly, 'Mother and the rest won't come back.' From a camera, she noticed Mwu looking at her, grief in his eyes. Ever since they visited Orb's ruins, Archangel refused to talk to anyone, except for technical matters.

Archangel nodded at him, before looking away.

They didn't talk, because there was nothing to talk about.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"It's about to start again," Eternal murmured, "War."_

_Minerva, Archangel and Kusanagi kept quiet, not willing to accept the fact. They had gone through two wars now, and just when there was peaceful life, another war starts again?_

_It's unfair._

_For once, instead of gathering in Archangel's mess hall, they gathered in Eternals' bridge. Only they were here, others were busy doing something else._

_"We were fools," Archangel broke the silence, pained laughter in her voice, "We are warships. Of course, we could never leave behind what we are destined to do." Pain filled her eyes as she turned her gaze on them._

_"War will haunt us for the rest of our lives," Minerva whispered, her voice seemingly cutting through the air._

_Kusanagi slammed his fist to the wall, only to have it pass through Eternal's wall and make no sound. But the action made its point. Kusanagi was mad and frustrated._

_"And how long do we live?" Archangel sighed in a resigned voice, "How long?"_

_"Eternity," Eternal replied in a whisper, "We don't die unless we got blasted. We have an eternity to live otherwise."_

_Silence filled the air._

_"[2]Eternity is like a rushing river," Minerva said in a quiet voice, "If you don't have anyone or anything to hold on, you will just be pulled down and drowned."_

_No one answered her. It was true. To live your life for no one is terrifying. There is no one there for you._

_"There is no one or nothing I can hold on to now," Archangel said suddenly, before her hologram vanished, leaving a tense atmosphere behind._

_

* * *

_

Archangel walked about the ships hangar, passing by Kusanagi. She stopped right in front of him, looking at the Orb ship.

His white metal gleamed under the light of the hangar, the blue parts of him seems to glow. Although he looks rather harmless now, Archangel knew he had some pretty powerful weapons on him.

Suddenly, Kusanagi's hologram appeared before hers, smiling at her.

'It isn't a sincere smile,' Archangel realized, 'He's hurting too.'

"Hey Archie," Kusanagi greeted her, still with that obvious fake smile on, "let's take a walk." Archangel reluctantly followed him.

The two of them walked slowly, getting further and further away from Kusanagi's original body. The two of them ended up in a secluded corner somewhere in the ships hangar.

They were quiet for a while, a tense atmosphere between the two ships.

"Archie," Kusanagi started, "What are you going to do?"

Archangel, slightly startled, looks at Kusanagi. He was facing her with a neutral look. No emotions were on his face, and for a moment there, he seems a little cold.

"I don't know," her voice sounds broken even to her, "I really don't know Kusanagi. Perhaps, take revenge on the ones that killed Mother."

Kusanagi looked pained. "And die in the process?" he asked, his voice wavering.

Archangel didn't flinch.

"Maybe," she replied wistfully, "Maybe not. What do I have to live for now?" There was a look of resignation on her face.

Kusanagi looked away, his face unreadable. The atmosphere became more restless.

Suddenly, Kusanagi turned around and hugged Archangel. It isn't possible, but Kusanagi was careful enough to not pass through her.

Archangel stiffened, although technically, she couldn't feel anything. But it's the action that impacted her.

"Don't die, Archie," Kusanagi whispered, but Archangel could hear it as clear as day, "Don't die."

The angel-named ship's hologram had tears running down her face. "Why?" Archangel asked, her voice almost deadly silent, "Why? There is no one for me now, like you all do."

"We love you," Kusanagi replied, "We don't want you to die." And after a few moments of hesitation, Kusanagi added, "We need you. I'll miss you."

Archangel closed her eyes, tears leaking out more and more.

They stayed in that position for a while, before Archangel moved away, wiping her tears.

"I am sorry," she whispered, before her hologram disappeared, leaving a very distressed Kusanagi silently crying behind.

* * *

Archangel leaned against the wall of her original body, sobbing silently. The pressure of the third war was worse than the previous two.

It's almost crushing her.

"Sister Archangel?"

Archangel turned around, furiously wiping her tears away. She didn't ask for the tears, really. Whoever who said ships don't have emotions were highly mistaken. Over time, Archangel's hologram became more and more apt to her emotions, showing them on her hologram even if she didn't meant it to.

Archangel was met with Eternal, who was looking at her with worried eyes.

"Eternal," the angel-named ship acknowledged.

"You were crying," Eternal murmured, "What's wrong?" Archangel sniffed, trying to hold back her emotions in front of the younger ship.

"It's nothing Eternal," Archangel mumbled weakly, "It's nothing."

Eternal walked over to her, leaning beside her. "It's it Aunty Murrue?" the pink ship asked gently. Archangel nodded once and shook her head once.

"Is it..." Eternal frowned, thinking, "about Blue Cosmos?"

Hatred burned in Archangel's eyes just hearing that name. Her hologram clenched her hands tightly, and her eyes flashed with unhidden malice.

"I want revenge, Eternal," the angel-named ship said, her voice venomous, "I want them all gone."

Eternal kept quiet, before replying, "Make your decisions firmly, then set out to do them." The pink Zaft ship looked at Archangel eye to eye.

"Sister Lacus said that," Eternal continued, "But whatever decision you make, will it satisfy you at the end?"

Archangel stiffened.

"Aunty Murrue is never coming back," Eternal continued on without mercy, "Will revenge make you feel better?"

Archangel looked deep into Eternal's eyes and saw the pink ship begging at her. Pleading that Archangel would change her mind, would remember her old principles.

And the angel-named ship couldn't stand it anymore. She looked away from Eternal and broke down, slowly sliding on the floor and burst into tears.

"No," Archangel cried, "They aren't coming back! But still...but still..." Her voice trailed off into indistinguishable wailing and whimpers. Eternal squat down beside her, keeping quiet.

Archangel poured her heart out. She truly missed Murrue and her old crew.

Her family.

She didn't even get to say goodbye.

After a while, Eternal asked the same question Kusanagi had asked. "What are you going to do now?" the pink ship asked, her voice softening.

Archangel wiped her tears, sniffing. Then, she looks at Eternal, before shaking her head. "I still don't know," the angel-named ship responded, "I don't know."

"So be it, Sister," Eternal nodded, "But do clear your heart and mind before making a choice. Don't do things that you will regret."

Archangel nodded, and Eternal brightened up.

"Well, I have to go now," the Zaft ship added, "Take care."

Archangel nodded once more, and Eternal's hologram disappeared.

For a while, Archangel didn't move, just thinking about what Eternal said. She is not thirsting for revenge as she was earlier, but the wish is still there.

Then, she stood up, and started walking.

It's time to sort herself out.

* * *

As if the gods themselves arranged it, Archangel found herself on Minerva's deck with the goddess-named ship herself.

Minerva had found her thinking at one corner of the hangar, and had invited her over for a 'chat.'

"I assume Kusanagi and Eternal had talked to you?" Minerva started bluntly. She was always the more frank one among the four ships.

Archangel looked astonished. Did the three of them planned their talks?

"I know what you are thinking, and I can only answer you yes," Minerva eyed her, "We decided to talk to you to snap you out of your stupor."

Archangel sighed.

"You are going to talk too?" the angel-named warship asked.

Minerva gave her the look that screams 'of course, what did you expect?'.

"You know, we really care for you," Minerva remarked, "You were losing yourself."

Archangel gave her an odd look. "I wasn't," she denied, "I was just being me."

Minerva turned towards her forcefully, a scowl on her face. "And what were you doing for the past few weeks?" the Zaft ship asked, "What did you wish for, for the past few weeks?"

Archangel suddenly felt slightly threatened for some reason. "I was mourning!" she shot back to Minerva, "I was mourning! What else was I doing?"

"You seemed to have forgotten all that revenge you were plotting against Blue Cosmos!" Minerva snorted, "Weren't you doing that too? Huh?"

Archangel was furious. "Of course," the angel-named ship spat, "Of course I was! They are the enemy! They have to be eliminated! I was planning our strategy!"

"Listen to yourself Archangel!" Minerva yelled back, equally enraged, "You sound like me during the second war! Listen to yourself!"

Archangel was tempted to blast Minerva with her cannons. "I don't have to listen to you!" Archangel shrieked, tiny bits of insanity laced in her voice, "What do you know about me right now? What?"

Minerva seemed to soften, her eyes filled with compassion and slight pity.

"For the world to harmonize, there can't be only black and white. There have to be gray in the middle, to bridge the gap between colors," the Zaft ship quoted gently, "You told that once to me, remember?"

Archangel's eyes went wide.

"Nobody in war is fully correct or wrong," Minerva continued with a clear whisper, her eyes meeting Archangel's steadily, "Do what you all did at the last war. Stop it, instead of winning it. Be the one in the middle who understands both sides at once."

Archangel opened her mouth, but no words came out. What Minerva said was true. So what if she got her revenge on Blue Cosmos? Her aggressive actions might just cause the war to become worse.

And like Eternal had said, Mother Murrue won't be coming back.

None of the dead will ever come back, even if they took revenge or not.

It's pointless.

And the reality of the situation finally hit Archangel hard.

"I'll think about it," Archangel murmured, turning around.

Minerva heard a quiet 'thank you' before Archangel's hologram disappeared from her own deck.

* * *

There was nearly no time for Archangel to think before a blast shook Ame-no-Mihashira, jolting the four ships to battle mode.

Fury blazed in Archangel as she asked to be the first one to be sent out. For a while there, all the conversations with Minerva, Kusanagi and Eternal seemed to have vanished. The alarms blared around her, and the angel-named ship watched as the gates opened.

Archangel took a quick scan of herself, satisfied that there was no one inside her. She requested for that too, and was glad that they respected her decision. She can't bear the thought and feeling of someone else ordering her around, making decisions Mother Murrue was suppose to make...

She would rather attack them all by herself.

In her bridge, Archangel's hologram appeared, sitting on Murrue's chair. Her hologram looked as pale as her white hair, in contrast to her black dress. Suddenly, the hologram blurred for a while before revealing a slightly modified version. The angel-named ship's long hair was tied up into a ponytail, a captain hat on her head. Her black dress had changed to Orb's captain uniform, similar to the one Murrue had wore.

Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Mother Murrue," Archangel whispered to herself, "Protect me."

With that, she launched herself out, meeting the enemies with fury and despair.

* * *

Kusanagi wasn't sure what to make of the enemies that just blasted Ame No Mihashira. A part of him is glad that they distracted him from his grief. Another part despise them for finding the last fortress Orb has.

Inwardly, he winced as he calculated the possibilities of Blue Cosmos as their enemies outside. The result was highly possible, something that the Orb ship disliked. He couldn't bear the thought of being hurt, seeing the murderers of his country.

Kusanagi wonders how Archangel is going to take this battle. He just hope she didn't do anything drastic.

At his right side he could see Eternal dispatching one METEOR to Freedom.

Immediately, guilt clawed at Kusanagi. With heavy heart, he realized that it would take a long time before Eternal had the heart to dispatch the second METEOR to another mobile suit. And indirectly, he was the cause of that.

He glared towards the enemy fleet.

In a way, it's their fault too.

* * *

Minerva calculated the number of enemies they had to face.

'Let's see,' she thought to herself, 'Calculating...What?" Among the ships and mobile suits out there, some of Zafts mobile suits and ships are in, and some ships and mobile suits belonging to ORB.

Minerva frowned. Anger and confusion raged inside her.

So it's either Blue Cosmos had a good way of obtaining those ships and mobile suits, or they are facing a different sort of enemy entirely.

This is bad. Horrible, even.

Minerva's hologram appeared beside Arthur, who is her captain now.

"Isn't this annoying?" She muttered, "New enemies. What's with humans and their desire to kill?"

Arthur took a look at her before letting out a resigned sigh.

"We are humans, that's why," he replied, "This is the dark side of the human race."

Minerva's eyes misted.

"Let's not repeat our mistakes," was all the goddess-named ship replied, before her hologram disappeared.

* * *

"Brother Kira? METEOR is launching," Eternal announced harmoniously with Meyrin, who was in her bridge.

Kira nodded, taking the METEOR before flying near Eternal.

Eternal switched one camera to the hangar. She could almost imagine the time when Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice stand side by side, ready to launch from her.

Now, she eyed the empty hangar, Strike Freedom out there to protect her and Sister Lacus, and Infinite Justice in Kusanagi instead of her. The latter mobile suit probably won't be touched for a while.

Eternal's hologram appeared beside Lacus, tears brimming in her eyes.

Lacus took one look at her and softened. "Eternal," the pink hair girl started, "Don't cry." She really wanted to hug the ship's hologram, but she knew it would be pointless. However, looking at the sorrowful pink ship make Lacus want to cry too. Eternal looked back at Lacus, eyes wide, tears threatening to fall from them.

"I won't cry," she mumbled in a soft voice, "I won't cry."

But tears streaked down her cheeks anyway.

* * *

Archangel eyed an Earth Alliance ship with hate, although she was not suppose judge anyone on first sight. It's difficult not to judge though, when another Archangel class ship is staring at her face to face.

_LCAM-03XA Seraphim._

Archangel narrowed her eyes, one part of her processor hacking into the Earth Alliance database to check what kind of crew the other ship have. Taking a look at the list, even though the crew are the best of the best, Archangel couldn't help but snort. They were not as good as hers. Archangel believes that her crew was the best, nothing could defeat them.

She switch her focus back to the young, newly-build ship. He have the same body design as her, except different coloring. Soft, light gold colors his body, and metallic red replaces what Archangel have for blue.

If he wasn't Archangel's enemy, she would have thought he looked rather handsome.

Archangel tensed as Seraphim pinged her secretly.

"You are one of those legendary ships," he started.

Archangel glared at him. "You got a problem with that?" she spat back, angry for absolutely no reason. Maybe it's because of his appearance. He reminded her of herself when she first launch, when Mother Murrue took care of her. He also reminded her of Dominion, her sweet sister who sacrificed herself to repent. Archangel still misses her.

Seraphim looked rather taken back, and before he could say anything else, a connection was established to Archangel by his captain. They must have connected to her because they thought she lead the fleet.

Archangel's hologram glared at the man sitting on Seraphim's captain seat.

The man was looking at her with interest and curiosity. "You are the captain?" he asked.

"Yes," Archangel replied curtly, "May I ask what's your intention?"

The man laughed, before putting on a smirk. "I ask for you all to give yourself up," he said smugly, "Or Ame-no-Mihashira will be destroyed like Orb by this same ship. Make your decision wisely."

It seems as though as no one noticed that behind Archangel's hologram, there is no one in the other seats. Nobody except Seraphim.

The light-gold ship was surprised.

"Archangel," he said with hesitation, "Where's your crew? Why is there only your captain in the bridge?"

Archangel looked down, and the atmosphere turned quiet. A loud silence.

"Captain?" The captain of Seraphim voiced again, "What's your answer Ma'am?"

The former Earth Alliance, angel-named ship looked back up, anger evident in her tear-filled eyes.

"My answer?" she whispered. Although it's a whisper, it could be heard clearly throughout Archangel and Seraphim's bridge. "My answer?" Archangel started chuckling, madness laced in her voice. Suddenly, her chuckles stopped, and she faced them with a hateful glare.

Seraphim felt a chill ran through him. Archangel's tone sounded murderous. Dangerous and revengeful.

No matter how much Seraphim wanted to warn his captain, he couldn't. Earth Alliances didn't know about the hologram emitter issue yet.

"You are Mother's murderers," she accused, "You destroyed my family. You!"

Even the captain of Seraphim looked taken back. "Ma'am?" he voiced out, wondering if the lady in Archangel's bridge have just gone insane.

"My answer," Archangel said in a poisonous tone, a painful smile on her face, "You shouldn't have done that, _Captain_."

She didn't add his name, but Seraphim could feel the accusation towards him. Fear ran through the light-gold ship. He expected reactions like this when he took part in Orb's destruction. However, he didn't know how deep the hatred run until he met Archangel.

"What do you mean, Captain?" The captain of Seraphim spluttered in confusion. He could feel the radiating anger. No one could ignore how obvious it is. "Wait, are you even the captain?" the Co-captain for Seraphim asked loudly, "What's your name, lady?"

Archangel looked at the man who just yelled at her with a sweet smile.

"You killed my captain," Archangel murmured clearly. Her two Lohengrins activated, and a series of bleeps alerted Seraphim's crew to its activation.

Seraphim would shook his head if he could, a possibility coming up to his mind.

Archangel stood up and faced the screen directly. Her hand was raised, covering the name tag on her captain uniform.

"You killed my mother," Archangel said with a sweet smile, and raised her hand, revealing the name '_Archange_l' on the tag.

Seraphim's eyes widened in horror in realization, and his crew were stunned and confused.

"You killed my family," Archangel whistled, looking like she's undisturbed by the fact. She turned, walking back to the captain seat. She even brushed her hologram skirt before sitting down and facing them and uttering two words calmly and clearly.

"So die."

And her two Lohengrins fired.

* * *

Minerva felt disturbed for some reason.

She opened a connection to Eternal and Kusanagi. "Where's Archangel?" the goddess-named ship asked with a frantic voice.

"I think she went to the other side of Ame-no-Mihashira," Kusanagi replied, followed by a nod from Eternal.

"Something bad happened," Eternal said in a soft voice, her hologram shivering, "I could feel it."

Kusanagi looked worried.

"Go find her, will you?" the Orb ship asked, "Please, Minerva."

Minerva nodded, before her hologram appeared beside Arthur. "Requesting permission to go find Archangel," she said in a stern voice.

Arthur thought for a while, before nodding. "Request granted."

Minerva smiled, a little tension leaving her body. She uttered a soft thank you, before setting off for Archangel.

* * *

Seraphim was horrified.

The Lohengrin attack was so sudden, that he didn't have enough time to avoid both at once. One of his 'legs' is damaged heavily, shutting off any possibility of mobile suits exiting from that hangar. The other blast got one of his 'wings' when he attempted to avoid the attack.

He eyed Archangel, who was in front of him. Their connection was still there, and he could see that sick smile on Archangel's captain's face.

No, scratch that.

Seraphim could see the sick smile on Archangel's face. It was terrifying to a certain degree.

"Why you," he growled, "What a coward, attacking us unprepared!" The light-gold ship attempted to get furious, but for some reason, he couldn't. Maybe it's because of the frown that just graced Archangel's face.

"So I am the coward now?" she murmured, "I am the coward now?" She stood up in the height of her anger, glaring at him and his crew.

"So all of you weren't cowards when you all attacked Orb, which was unprepared?" she screamed, catching Seraphim's crew members by surprise. They didn't hear the accusation Seraphim had made, so Archangel's reply make little sense to them.

Archangel didn't bother to stop for them to understand. Her current target was Seraphim.

"So, all of you weren't cowards when you all attacked an innocent country?" the angel-named ship shrieked, "Obliterated NeoHeliopolis, destroyed Orb, annihilated my HOME?

Before Seraphim could answer, Archangel cut him off.

"You even killed my family," she growled, "My only family. WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?"

At the last word, Archangel shot her Gottfried beam cannons, which Seraphim managed to dodge. Archangel would have continued if not for a beam which shot pass her.

The two ships turn her head to meet Minerva, who looked quite horrified. "Archangel," the Zaft ship murmured, "What happened to you?"

Archangel had tried hard not to cry, but at Minerva's question, tears ran down her face.

"I found the murderers, Minerva," she whispered, "And I don't know what to do. They make me so angry." Her hologram fell to the floor, face covered by hands, sobbing gently.

Now it's Minerva's turn to glare at Seraphim, who just backed off a little.

"If you are smart, you would back off now," Minerva warned, feeling Arthur giving the same warning to Seraphim's crew.

With that, Minerva gently coax Archangel to go back to Ame-no-Mihashira to rest, since it's obvious she could not fight.

Seraphim really wanted to get out of there, slightly terrified of Archangel, but to his horror, his captain didn't believe Arthur. He felt his only functional Lohengrin activating, aiming at Minerva.

Before it could fire, however, Seraphim screamed a warning at Minerva.

"Look out!"

Archangel perked up at the warning, and Minerva immediately looked behind.

The Lohengrin fired.

Minerva gasped, and closed her eyes, prepared for the horrible blast that was soon to follow.

It didn't happen.

Instead, she felt a strong crash from her side, and Minerva opened her eyes to see Archangel smashing into her, therefore pushing her away from the line of fire.

The beam struck Archangel's side instead, who screamed in pain. The situation became even more tense.

Immediately, Minerva turned around and engage Seraphim into a battle. She pinged Kusanagi and asked him to being Archangel back to Ame-no-Mihashira.

The goddess-named ship glared at Seraphim, her hologram appearing beside Arthur.

"You shouldn't have messed with us," Minerva snarled, "You shouldn't have."

And chaos started.

* * *

"Archie," Kusanagi's hologram appeared beside Archangel's hologram, who was sitting on her own half-ruin deck.

Archangel looked up, her hologram reflecting her current status.

From that blast, her original body had suffered critical injuries, now being repaired. It's going to take awhile before she can go out again though. There was no human causalities.

Her hologram is back to the teen girl with flowing white hair and white dress that have red and blue patterns on it. However, her white hair is messy, matted with blood and dirt. Her face and body is covered with injuries, scratches and more. One side of her body is covered in blood, staining her white dress.

Archangel's crying. She looked like an absolutely wreck.

"Kusanagi," the angel-named ship sobbed, "I-I.." she broke down again, wails filling the air.

Kusanagi sat beside her quietly. He didn't say anything, letting the other ship cry her heart out.

"I messed up, Kusanagi," Archangel started when she got control of her crying, "I wasn't willing to forgive them. I wasn't!"

Kusanagi nodded waiting for her to continue.

"I wasn't satisfied with just stopping the war," the angel-named ship cried, "I wanted revenge! I know I shouldn't, but I wanted it anyway!"

She looked up at Kusanagi, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I should have focus on stopping the war, I should!" Archangel whimpered, "But, but every time I see those ships out there..I just-I..." She broke down into a series of sobbing again.

Kusanagi looked down before looking back up at Archangel. Archangel looked at him, tears flowing down.

"I am a failure, Kusanagi," Archangel cried, "I am!"

Kusanagi frowned. She was hurting so bad that he felt like crying too.

"You are not a failure, Archie," the male ship comforted her, "You have the right to feel that way. It takes time to heal the wounds they inflicted on you."

Archangel turned around and hugged his hologram, crying harder.

Kusanagi pat her, thinking deeply for the next words he should say. "You will have to restrain yourself," he added gently, "Eternal, Minerva and I will help you with that. Okay?"

Suddenly, Archangel looked up at him before trying frantically to wipe her tears. "I am so selfish, aren't I?" she asked. She is still crying, despite her efforts to try to wipe the tears away.

"Why?" Kusanagi titled his head.

"You all are hurting too," Archangel replied bitterly, "I am just being selfish by crying and unable to control myself."

"Don't ever say that."

Archangel look at him, confusion etched on her face.

Kusanagi looked hurt. "How can you think you are selfish?" he asked, "We are all friends! You have comforted us when we were hurting, so why can't we do the same for you?"

Archangel looked stunned.

"We are friends," Kusanagi murmured, hugging Archangel closer, "We are friends. You are hurting the most right now, so let us comfort you."

Archangel closed her eyes, crying silently now.

They stayed in that position for a while.

* * *

Kusanagi watched the sleeping Archangel, who had tired herself out from the crying and fighting earlier.

It was heart wrenching.

Neither of them wanted this. All of them lost something important at the start of this war, and Archangel lost the most. He really wanted to help the angel-named ship, as friends, and perhaps, something more.

Kusanagi made his hologram appear back into the bridge, preparing himself to launch out again, to help Eternal and Minerva. Deep inside, he knew that as long as there is war, they will always lose something important to them. It's their destiny to be involved in war forever and ever until they got destroyed.

As he launched out to meet Minerva and Eternal, he can't help but wonder if there would ever be a time when they all could live in peace. Cursed with immortality to a certain degree, Kusanagi knows that as warships, their life would be stained with war till their end.

He sighed.

Eternity was so tiring.

* * *

**Latias 24 ;; **

[1] Mina Rondo Sahaku really did stop the remaining Orb forces from chasing after Freedom when he stole Cagalli away from her wedding. This is shown in the manga, Gundam Seed Destiny Delta Aastray.

[2] This quote is found in the manga 'Dance in the Vampire Bund'. It's an awesome manga. :)

**OOC List** ;;

1 - LCAM-03XA - Seraphim

**Notes ;; **

Well, some of you, especially Meyrin-X-Zaft Girl and Overlord Azer Yamato might have noticed the poll that I placed in my profile a few days ago, but is now missing. I am going to apologize for that, because after a few days of putting up that poll, I realized I can't write any other pairing except Kusanagi x Archangel. Therefore, I am apologizing for wasting your time. Thank you.

Otherwise, please review!


	8. Theme 8 : Gateway

**Disclaimer ;;** I don't own Gundam Seed (Destiny), but I do own the idea of them having human holograms, and their appearances in holograms.

**Summary ;**; This is a collection of one shots of the ships and their interaction with their crew members. It is based on a 100 themes. Post-GSD. Genre and pairings varies with each chapter.

**Themes from ;;** http:/ darknessversuslight. deviantart. com/

**Pairings (For this chapter) ;;** Hints of one sided Kusanagi x Archangel , one sided Minerva x Kusanagi

**Genre ;;** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Ship ;;** Minerva , minor Archangel, minor Kusanagi

**Warnings ;;** Nothing for this chapter. =)

**Notes ;; - ****  
**

**

* * *

Theme #8 [Gateway]**

Minerva eyed the two holograms on Kusanagi's original body. The two of them, Archangel and Kusanagi, is playing on the top of Kusanagi's original body. From the looks of it, they are playing tag. Kusanagi's hologram looks like he is having fun, chasing after Archangel's hologram.

Minerva, who Archangel and Kusanagi thought were asleep, bit her lower lip. Her eyes narrowed at the scene unhappily, and although she wanted to turn away, she couldn't. Her focus narrowed to Kusanagi, who looked like he is having the time of his life. Archangel's giggles are not far behind, and she looked like she is having fun too.

Minerva turned away, her heart clenching tightly in her. It tightens to the point she wants to suffocate, but in so many ways that is impossible. Tears brimmed in her eyes, but she held them back, wiping them away instead. A gasp sounded behind her, and curiosity made the goddess-named ship turn to look.

Archangel had fallen down, Kusanagi over her. She was chuckling merrily, but the male ship was looking at her. He got a very intense look in his eyes, but it was left unnoticed by Archangel.

Minerva looked away again. Archangel might not realize it, but the goddess-named ship sure did. Kusanagi was looking at her with love. It was a quite a known fact to Eternal and Minerva that the Orb ship loved Archangel. He sticks close to her ad have this look whenever he is around her. He even acts differently around her!

Somehow, these actions are missed by Archangel, who was the object of Kusanagi's affection. Archangel always had her heart to Murrue and her crew. She never seems to notice love outside her bridge. Poor Kusanagi is still trying hard for her to realize his affection for her. Sometimes, the rather cool acting ship looks like a lost puppy around Archangel.

Minerva smiled a bitter smile. While he is busy chasing after Archangel, he never realized there is another ship that could return his feelings. The goddess-named ship had fallen for him at the end of the second war, when Archangel introduced him to her. He was really handsome, and he was a hero. Anyone would fell for him. 'Except Archangel,' Minerva thought with a frown.

Deep inside, knowing Kusanagi is taken, she really wanted to let him go. It is truly maddening, to see the boy you like chasing after another girl. After all, why would Kusanagi like her? She is only another ship, and was their enemy at one point. The fact that he even acknowledged her is good enough. He should hate her. After all, Minerva did attack his friends during the second war, and went all out against his birth country.

Now, she is only a friend to him. Another ship. A little special because she is in their tight group.

And Archangel? She is a heroine, a pretty ship and brave too. She is perfect in so many ways that Minerva could not compete. Strong, beautiful, respected.

Minerva slide down to the floor, a sob threatening to burst out. It hurts though. It hurts her to see him so madly in love with another, when it could have been her. Maybe if she was made slightly earlier. Maybe if she was involved in the first war. Then perhaps, she might have met him about the same time as Archangel, and then she could have a chance at his heart.

"Minerva?"

Minerva looked up, surprised. She had shut down all her cameras except one and her hologram emitter since they are repairing her, thus the thought of her sleeping. She hadn't expected any intruder or any of the crew members. They were out, or helping her programs and systems in other ways that they could.

Her eyes met Meyrin, who looked worriedly at her.

"Are you alright, Minerva?" Meyrin squat down in front of the ship's hologram. She had found the goddess-named ship on the ship's own deck, looking about to cry. Naturally, she felt worried about the ship she had came to know as a friend. A family member, even.

"Yes, yes, I am fine," Minerva denied, waving her hand. Meyrin did not look convinced, however.

"Come on, you know you could tell me," the girl urged gently. Minerva looked so sad that it was hurting Meyrin. Minerva looked up at the woman. Straight away, she got flashbacks of the time when Meyrin was a teen, still young and fresh in military. She had worked expertly on her systems, and Minerva had favored her a lot. Meyrin was professional, sharp and bubbly. She was deeply saddened when the young lady defected.

Now, she looked so different from before. Gone were her pigtails. The young lady held her long wavy red hair in a high ponytail, making her look more mature. The goddess-named ship could see slight make up on the girl's face, bringing out her beauty.

Minerva pondered whether she should tell or not. With Meyrin's urging tone, Minerva decided to tell her. "I am jealous, that's why," The goddess-named ship murmured in a bitter tone.

"Jealous?" Meyrin sounded surprised, sitting beside Minerva.

Minerva moved her head towards the scene behind her, unwilling to see it anymore. Meyrin looked behind. One look at the scene and she understood right away.

"You liked Kusanagi?" The Eternal's CIC asked carefully. For one thing, she never even thought it is possible for ships to like each other that way. This might prove her wrong though.

Minerva nodded miserably, looking dejected. "You are having trouble confessing?" Meyrin guessed. The goddess-named ship shook her head as a reply. Meyrin, confused, took one look at the scene again. This time, she saw Kusanagi looking at Archangel, who was pointing to something in the horizon excitedly. He looked longingly at her, and Meyrin understood the situation further.

"Does Kusanagi happen to like Archangel then?" Meyrin asked softly. A miserable nod from Minerva.

"I see," Meyrin muttered, before the situation turn quiet. Silence reigned for a moment, before being broken by Meyrin once more.

"So what do you plan to do now then, Minerva?" she asked the ship gently. Minerva shook her head, looking confused and hurt.

"I don't know," the ship answered her, "I want to move on, but it is so hard! Part of me wants to chase after him, fight Archangel for him, and get him. But another part of me respects Archangel and Kusanagi too much to destroy their happiness. I am sure that Archangel would return his feelings if she knew." Minerva buried her face in her hands, looking downright broken-hearted. "The gateway to his heart is already locked by someone else," she said unhappily.

She looked at Meyrin, murmuring, "You wouldn't understand, but thanks for listening anyways." Why would she burden the young woman any further? Meyrin must have better things to do than hear Minerva ranting about her love life. Minerva expected Meyrin to nod, stand up and walk off. After all, the young woman had no connection to this matter at all.

Instead, Meyrin's expression became firm. "I know how it felt like," the young woman murmured, "So don't say that. I know how much you are hurting inside, so let me help you." Minerva, slightly caught off guard, looked at Meyrin with a shocked expression, only to be replied by a wistful look.

"Who?" The goddess-named ship croaked out. Meyrin smiled and shook her head. "You don't need to know," the former CIC for Minerva looked at the goddess-named ship, "However, we are now talking about you. You need to make a choice."

Meyrin clasped her hands together and put them on her lap. "You need to make a choice whether to go after him or not," the young woman said in a soft voice, "Ultimately, it is up to fate whether you all ended up together, or not meant to be."

Minerva had suspicions who Meyrin had chased after, but she did not ask. "What did you do then?" the goddess-named ship inquired. Meyrin looked thoughtful.

"I went after him," she mused out loud, "But we were just not meant to be."

Minerva looked down again. "So you mean I should try?" she asked the young woman. Meyrin shook her head.

"I did not mean anything," the red haired girl murmured, "But you should make a choice. Just don't regret your choice, and you will be fine."

"But what if we were not meant to be?" Minerva asked quietly.

"You move on," Meyrin firmly replied, "It's hard, but you got your friends. They will help you. And then, maybe you will find your intended partner."

Minerva looked deep in thought. Silence again, before broken by Minerva this time.

"Thanks Meyrin," the goddess-named ship whispered, and a bright smile lit up on Meyrin's face.

"No problem Minerva," she said with a more cheerful tone.

Minerva smiled, feeling slightly better. It is good to get advice from another. Suddenly, a thought entered Minerva's head.

"Meyrin, why are you here?" she asked, confused, "You are in Eternal's crew list, not mine. And everyone is having holiday today."

Meyrin thought for a while, before realization dawned to her. "I forgot! I was suppose to invite you to this party we are having in your mess hall. We called you a few times, but you didn't answer, so they sent me to look for you," Meyrin explained sheepishly.

Minerva tilted her head. "What is this party for?" the goddess-named ship asked.

"Your birthday," Meyrin chuckled, "Today is the first day you launched, a few years back. We are having this small private party first, then another larger one later."

A grin lit up on Meyrin's face. "For now, it is only you and us, your crew members," the red-haired girl smiled.

"My birthday," Minerva murmured, her eyes brightening, "My family."

"Your family," Meyrin nodded, "Will you be there? Please say yes!"

Minerva nodded, and Meyrin stood up excitedly.

"Great! I will go tell the others!" the red-haired girl said, "I'll see you there then. Remember, your mess hall!"

Minerva waved to the girl until Meyrin went out of sight. The goddess-named ship looked back, noting that Archangel and Kusanagi were no longer playing. She shook her head, deciding to think about her heart relations later on.

Now, there is a celebration to attend. With her family, something she lack during the second war. Something Archangel had taught her.

Minerva smiled, but it isn't bitter. In fact, it almost looked competitive. "I will be your love rival, Archangel!" Minerva said out loud just to let it go, "I respect you and all. But I will compete for his affections till it could no longer happen! I will compete for the key that unlocks the gateway to his heart! Yes!"

Saying those out loud lightened Minerva's heart. It soothes her mind and soul.

Now she could go attend her birthday celebration, feeling much lighter than just now.

* * *

Behind the door to Minerva's deck, Meyrin smiled. She had heard Minerva's confession, deciding not to interrupt the ship.

"Good luck Minerva," the girl cheered silently, "I will always be there for you."

Competing for someone's affection is never easy, and Meyrin knew that from experience. Even if Minerva failed, Meyrin was sure this experience will just build Minerva's character more.

Smiling widely, Meyrin turned around and walked down the mess hall.

The gateway to another love story had just opened.

* * *

**Latias 24 ;;** Originally, I have no idea what to write for this theme. Somehow, one day, this idea came to me and poof! Here comes the next chapter. This is the first time I write as Meyrin, so I hope I got her right and all. Reviews make me happy!


	9. Theme 9 : Death

**Disclaimer ;;** I don't own Gundam Seed (Destiny), but I do own the idea of them having human holograms, and their appearances in holograms.

**Summary ;**; This is a collection of one shots of the ships and their interaction with their crew members. It is based on a 100 themes. Post-GSD. Genre and pairings varies with each chapter.

**Themes from ;;** http:/ darknessversuslight. deviantart. com/

**Pairings (For this chapter) ;;** None, but maybe one sided Vesalius x Archangel, that's if you squint hard enough. :)

**Genre ;;** Family/Angst

**Ship ;;** Archangel, Dominion, minor Kusanagi, minor Eternal and minor Vesalius.

**Warnings ;;** I don't think I have any this time.

**Notes ;; **Sorry for the long wait.**  
**

* * *

**Theme #9 [Death]**

It was that time of the year again. Every year, on this day, Murrue would disappear with her husband to go to a grave of a special friend of theirs.

And every year, on this day, Archangel would cut of contact from everyone, and mourn.

LCAM-02XA Dominion.

Archangel would mourn for a sister that she had killed with her own hands.

* * *

Death.

It was something inevitable to every living creature, every creature that have a soul. Does that concept apply to ships?

Archangel certainly believes so.

Even now, as she stared to the empty air from her deck, she would use this time to keep quiet and just think about a ship. More precisely, a special ship, smaller than her, different coloring than her, but still from the same family as her.

Dominion was her sister.

Her sweet younger sister.

Archangel could feel a wistful smile appearing on her hologram's face, which was sitting on her deck, just daydreaming and mourning. Her dress was black, with dark red and light bluish patterns. Her sister's colors. This day is meant for her.

Archangel shook her head, a slight despair filling her. Every year, she would pay her tributes to her only fallen family member, and every year, she would imagine what could have happen if things have gone differently.

If Natarle had never left Archangel, would Dominion be alive now? Or what could have happened if Natarle had brought Dominion to their side. It was wishful thinking, because none of these possibilities are possible, but Archangel entertains them anyway.

If Dominion was alive, would she and Archangel argue with each other every day? Like sibling rivalry? Or would they the sort of siblings that are very, very close with each other? Maybe they would like to gossip like best friends, or play pranks on unsuspecting people.

Archangel buried her head in her hands. Grief and misery filled her, but no tears came. Ever since the first Bloody Valentine ended, Archangel had always cried for Dominion every year, at the very same day. Eventually, she has no more tears to shed.

And like every year, the angel-named ship would play back what little memories she have of her sister, for it was Archangel's very own way to honor her.

* * *

The first time she met Dominion was when her sister tried to kill her. Well, technically, Dominion was ordered to shoot her Lohengrin at the entrance of the Mendel Colony where Archangel was residing then. The angel-named ship had forgiven her for that; after all, Dominion didn't mean it.

It was an _order_.

To say that Archangel was shocked then would be an understatement. She was completely, utterly caught off guard when she first saw Dominion on her screen. Her crew was surprised too. They had all expected her to be the only one in the family, but apparently, Earth Alliance took one step up and built her sister.

In all honesty, a battle would be inevitable during that moment. Dominion had launched the first shot, after all, and that practically challenged them. During that time, Eternal had been tired from her escape from PLANTS, so only Kusanagi and Archangel went out to meet Dominion.

Archangel had frowned. They made her a sister and pit her against the angel-named ship? The white-ship's hatred for Earth Alliance grew at that moment.

How many times had she wished for a sister when she sailed through the seas on Earth alone? Archangel had always wanted another ship; better yet, a family member to keep her company. She and her crew had been very, very lonely in their journey to Alaska.

_Especially_ herself.

This was exceptionally cruel of them. She eyed Dominion, who, to her and Kusanagi, actually looked nervous and fidgety.

"Hello," the black-ship had greeted shyly. Not something to be expected from one built for war.

With her shy demeanor, Archangel was not prepared to expect that Dominion's captain to be Natarle. In fact, Archangel wanted to gawk along with the crew when Natarle contacted them. The former Earth Alliance ship had shook her head in disbelief. Stern, mother Natarle was Dominion's captain?

Unbelievable.

Archangel didn't know what to say as Natarle asked Murrue to surrender. It didn't take a genius to figure out Murrue's answer. Archangel was echoing Murrue when she replied.

No, they have been betrayed in the worst ways possible, at the battle of Josh-A. There is no possible way for them to trust Earth Alliance now. Pretty difficult, seeing the Earth Alliances had tried to determine their death. Who gave them the right?

Natarle had sighed, and unknown to the humans, Dominion had looked sad, almost pleading with Archangel.

"Sister, please..." Dominion begged, "Come back. Please! You are misguided."

"Me?" Archangel raised an eyebrow, "I believe not, Dominion. You are the one that is misguided."

She could understand her sister's point of view though. Her sister must have thought Earth Alliances is right. Smiling bitterly, Archangel recalled the days she put her crew's lives and hers just for the Earth Alliance.

Those days are far gone, the betrayal still fresh in her mind. It didn't hurt anymore; that part had became numb some time ago.

But not for Dominion. She was still young; she had yet to see the dark side of the Earth Alliances.

'No,' Archangel's was determined, 'I am no fool. They destroyed our trust. They are wrong.' Since she joined, she hadn't doubt the Triple Ship Alliance's goals. Gone were the days when Archangel was a naive, young ship who believed that whenever she killed, it was for a good cause, to win the war.

It made Archangel felt horrible to think that she had once fought for a '_blue and pure world_', despite not knowing that she did.

As soon as Natarle cut off communications with them, the chaos descended upon them. Dominion sent out her three pilots, unknown to them, the black-ship wished them good luck, loud and clear. It was a sincere wish, the two out of the Triple Ship Alliance' ships could see that.

The angel-named ship felt Freedom, Justice, Strike and Buster launching out of her. The battle has officially started.

It was really terrifying, this battle.

Even with Kusanagi protecting her back, Archangel felt a chill running through her. Maybe it were the debris floating about the battlefield, but the angel-named ship felt like something bad was going to happen.

She eyed Dominion as Natarle ordered for some missiles to be launched. To Murrue and Archangel's confusion, the missiles weren't heading towards her. The two of them didn't have time to figure out things, because directly after the missiles went out of sight, Kusanagi let out a yelp.

The poor Orb Ship was tangled in a long, metal chain, other pieces of rubble floating around him. He was stuck tight, with no way out. Kusanagi spluttered, pushing his engines as much as he could, but nothing happened.

Archangel's heart skipped a beat when the Forbidden Gundam turned around and attempted to attack one of the Astray girls, or as Kusanagi affectionately had nicknamed them, one of his three guardian angels. Asagi was there, trying to cut the metal chain off Kusanagi, and he did look fidgety.

"Asagi!" Kusanagi had screamed, trying to warn her to get away. He looked panicked, which quickly turn to relief as Justice Gundam stopped the Forbidden Gundam. Athrun did not realize that, other than Asagi, someone else thanked him for saving her life. Kusanagi murmured his thanks, before focusing on the three Astray pilots once more.

Perhaps, it was the lack of her concentration that nearly got Archangel killed. By the time she returned her attention to the battlefield from Kusanagi, only did she and Murrue realized what Natarle was up to. Dominion shot Archangel with her Gottfried cannons, a reluctant look on the younger ship's face. Struggling, Archangel avoided it, only to go into the line of fire by the earlier missiles that Dominion had shot out.

It was a trap. And Archangel fell right into it.

Her eyes was wide, fear gripped her. Never had Archangel met such a formidable opponent.

It couldn't be. They couldn't die here.

Thank all the gods above when Kira intercepted all the missiles in his Freedom Gundam, destroying all of them before reaching her. He missed some though, and the missiles hit her side.

Archangel winced. It hurts!

One of her Gottfried cannons is totally gone, so is one of her Valiants. Archangel checked herself, and was appalled to see the damage. If this goes on, she would definitely fall in this battle. The angel-named ship eyed Kira, her guardian angel.

Dominion was attacking him, and Archangel did not like that fact one bit.

"Dominion, stop it!" she screamed, "Don't attack him!"

"If I stop, he will attack me!" Dominion replied, fear in her voice, "Besides, I can't disobey an order!"

Archangel gritted her teeth, and suddenly, her radar picked up something. To her dismay, it was some Zaft ships. From the look of it, they had been there for a while. The angel-named ship picked out one ship from among the rest, a look of exhaustion and frustration on her face at the sight of it. The Vesalius grinned at her.

"You again," Archangel said wearily. Now, how could this day get any more worse?

"Me," Vesalius acknowledged, "You are very attractive, anyone would follow you." The angel-named ship had stared at him, not sure what to make of that sentence. Vesalius was as odd as his captain, if what Mwu said about Rau could be trusted.

"Sister Archangel!"

Archangel looked back, and Vesalius raised an eyebrow. "Now looks who is here, the little Zaft runaway," the Zaft ship taunted. Eternal ignored him, taking her position.

"Why are you here?" Archangel asked Eternal, confused. "Fight, of course, I can't just stay there and do nothing," Eternal replied, preparing her weapons.

Before Archangel could say anything, she was pulled into another close combat with Dominion.

"Who is she?" Dominion asked, referring to Eternal, her voice filled with envy. It was as though as she did not like someone else calling Archangel her sister, which was Dominion's right. "Eternal, a close friend," Archangel replied, feeling a little amused despite the fact she was losing pretty badly.

A shot from Kusanagi stopped the conversation between them. The Orb ship was finally out, and the happy look on his face practically indicates that Kusanagi was very, very glad to be free again.

Outnumbered, Dominion frowned, an upset look on her face. The retreat flares were shot out.

"Sister," the black, Earth Alliance ship mumbled, "Come back."

Archangel shook her head. "I won't," was her reply.

And Dominion retreated, still looking hopeful.

Archangel and Murrue eyed as Dominion flew off, both looking sad and regretful.

Why was destiny so cruel, to put Dominion and Natarle on the other side of the battlefield?

* * *

The second time Archangel met Dominion, it was in the same place, the Mendel Colony. Really, it wasn't very long since Archangel last saw her sister.

It was almost as if fate was mocking them, asking them to meet over and over again, when both knew they are going to probably fight to death in the battlefield.

It broke Archangel's heart to see Dominion's hopeful face. The young, black ship is still holding on to the belief that Archangel would join her soon. The angel-named ship, however, knows that that is not something she would do.

Behind Archangel were Kusanagi and Eternal, who, unlike her, looks determined to end this battle quickly. They didn't know that she was lonely, Archangel never told them. They probably didn't know that Dominion is her _only_ sister. It made the angel-named ship feel bitter towards them for a while.

Kusanagi wasn't lonely, and Archangel was sure that Eternal wasn't either. Unlike her, they didn't have to run away on their maiden voyage or anything like that.

Her distraction and bitterness was her own enemy. While she was being so distracted, Dominion herself had successfully injured her badly, the shock pulling Archangel back to reality. The white ship was disappointed with herself. Her daydream had nearly got them all killed.

"Please sister," Dominion voiced out, "Please, come back."

"Don't do it Archangel!" Kusanagi warned, cutting of any reply from the angel-named ship, "Don't do it."

"Don't control her!" Dominion uncharacteristically snapped at Kusanagi, looking angry, "You all did this to her!"

"We didn't do anything!" Kusanagi argued back, "We ju-"

"Kusanagi, please," Archangel cut him off with a weary sigh, "Do you trust me that little? Besides, my life is to Mother and my crew." She looked at Dominion, and shook her head slowly. "I will never go with you," the angel-named ship replied gently, "I am not misguided, Dominion."

A look crossed Dominion's face, and she looked pained. It was as if she just realized how futile her attempts were. "I won't stop trying," the young black ship whispered, "I won't."

"I won't stop denying then," Archangel turned away, "I am sorry." Then, a thought struck her. It was hopeful, odd even but if it worked...

"Why don't you join us instead, Dominion?" the angel-named ship asked, attempting a smile to encourage her younger sister.

Dominion looked at her in disbelief. "My loyalty is to the Earth Alliance, our home," Dominion firmly replied, her look indicating that she truly believes that with all her heart. It pained Archangel.

Dominion had not seen what is wrong. Or was Archangel wrong instead?

At this point, Archangel doubted her own decision, unlike Murrue, who was already firm with hers.

Were they wrong? Or were they right? Which side was right?

"We will win this war," Dominion's tone turn gentle, as though as sensing Archangel's distress, "Come back, sister."

_That did it._

That sentence made Archangel remember why she defected, and why she thinks this was right.

"No," Archangel met Dominion's look with her own, firm stare, "We don't plan to win this war. We plan to end it."

The two sister's conversation was cut off with Eternal's warning that they are breaking through the Zaft fleet to get away.

Painfully, Archangel broke from Dominion's rejected gaze. When she turned aside and joined Kusanagi and Eternal, tears fell. Some partly because of Vesalius' death, an odd kind of empty feeling. Some partly because of the deed she had just committed.

That night, Archangel cried softly, trying to live with the fact she had just rejected her only real family.  


* * *

The third time Archangel met Dominion was a tragedy. By then, both of them have kind of accepted that it would be awfully difficult to convince either one of them to change sides. They are still trying, but the hopeful feeling was being drained out fast.

And now, Archangel wasn't sure whether to be more horrified or more despair.

Behind her, Eternal and Kusanagi is equally outraged. Inside her, Mother Murrue and her crew is staring at the destruction with wide eyes and aghast looks.

_Nuclear missiles._

Earth Alliance used nuclear missiles, again.

How did they manage to overcome the Nuclear Jammer technology was a mystery to all of them.

Eternal cried, for Earth Alliance had launched those missiles on her home. Kusanagi gritted his teeth, anger wracking throughout him. He was probably reminded how Earth Alliance had destroyed his home.

Archangel was troubled. Guilt and shock filled her.

After all, it was _her_ sister who had led the nuclear-launching fleet.  


* * *

The angel-named ship had met Dominion one on one. She, Kusanagi and Eternal were scattered, each in different places, assigned with different jobs. Theirs had something to do with stopping Genesis.

Hers was to stop Dominion.

In the battle, Archangel was too bitter to talk to Dominion, ignoring her although the younger ship pinged her countless of times. No, the angel-named ship was still trying to get over the fact that it was her sister who led the fleet to launch the nuclear weapons.

'It wasn't her,' Archangel reasoned, 'It was her captain's orders.' The fact that Natarle was Dominion's captain made her more dismayed than ever. It didn't make the situation better. It made it worse.

A yelp from Dominion made Archangel looked up. Her sister had an odd agitated look on her face, looking quite scared and hurt.

"What happened?" the angel-named ship asked, forgetting she was bitter for a moment.

"Master Azrael shot Captain Natarle!" Dominion's eyes were wide in fear, "Help! Please sister, my captain is hurting!"

"What?" Archangel accessed Dominion's camera, just in time to see a young, yellow-haired man with a mad look on his face shooting Natarle on her shoulder. The angel-named ship screamed along with Natarle, horrified.

How dare that no good man shoots her second mother?

Natarle was also like a mother to her, stern and full of discipline, although that fire was slowly dimming in the woman's eyes. She looked like she is half-dead already.

From another camera, Archangel noticed Mwu coming back, most likely hurt. She felt one of her hangar opened, presumably to let him dock. She hoped he wasn't too injured.

A yell from Dominion turn her attention back to her sister's bridge. That useless, evil guy was pressing something, and it took a moment for Archangel to register.

Dominion's next warning just confirmed her thoughts.

"SISTER, MOVE ASIDE!"

Archangel switched back to her own camera, and was paralyzed in fear as the Lohengrin's blast headed towards her bridge.

Had they failed?

Archangel closed her eyes, waiting for the impending blast. She couldn't protect her own crew. Maybe the Earth Alliance was right. She was a failure after all..._She wasn't worth it._

Wait...

The angel-named ship opened her eyes, half wondering why the blast never hit her. She was met with the sight of Strike, protecting her from the blast.

Strike...

Mwu...

"MWU!" Archangel screamed along with Murrue, dread and terror filling her as Strike exploded right in front of them, before the smoke cleared. Nothing except pieces of what used to be a Gundam was left, debris floating around.

Eyes wide, tears ran down her cheeks. Archangel wailed for the man who had protected her ever since the first day he docked on her. She cried for his death, Murrue's pain, and her own pain. Silence dominated the battlefield, only soft sobbing could be heard.

That was too much.

"How dare you," Archangel murmured, "HOW DARE YOU!" She could see Dominion visibly flinched at her tone, guilt and regret on her face. It was as though Dominion could see that Archangel had lost something too important, and what Dominion had done just destroyed that important something, or someone, bringing her to the point of no forgiveness.

"Sister," Dominion sobbed, tears welling up, "I am sorry, I am so sorry..."

But Archangel couldn't hear her apologies anymore. Loathe filled her, and the angel-named ship could only see red. She could feel the similar emotions from Mother Murrue, who looked rather angry and revengeful herself. Natarle and Dominion didn't seem to look like their family anymore...

Murrue activated her Lohengrin, which Archangel was just too happy to comply. She aimed the powerful cannon towards Dominion, making sure not to miss.

Dominion's eyes widened at the sight, before understanding dawned on her face. It was like she accepted her fate, and guilt was still evident in the younger ship's eyes.

"Do it," the black ship mumbled, loud enough for Archangel to hear, "Do it, but forgive me."

Archangel didn't hesitate when the Lohegrin fired, the blast heading towards Dominion's bridge. The younger ship collapse in an instance, exploding in many different places at once.

"Sister, I love you."

The angel-named ship froze, hearing Dominion's last sentence, before a bigger explosion enveloped the younger ship. When the explosion cleared, all was left was the debris of her sister, almost alike to the Strike's destruction.

Something inside Archangel's mind cleared.

She had just killed Dominion.

She killed her own sister out of revenge, her only real family.

The angel-named ship screamed, her voice echoing only to the ships nearby, her voice full of pain and anger, but not heard by humans.

She was tired of war, tired of what it took from her.

Tired of being alone.  


* * *

Death.

Archangel looked up to the ceiling of the hangar above her, her hologram in a relaxed, lying down posture. With a grim smile on her lips, she sat up, clasping her hand together in a praying position. In war, death was a daily occurrence. Most died because they happen to be at the wrong end of the gun, and their enemy pulled the trigger without a second thought...

_Death..._

It took her sister and her second mother away from her.

The angel-named ship frowned, guilt and sadness apparent on her face. Archangel sighed, remorse and regret filling her. She closed her eyes and prayed.

Archangel prayed for forgiveness, from both Mother Natarle and Dominion.

After all, she was the one who pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Latias 24** ;; It felt like a really long time since I updated this, I am so sorry! On the other hand, I am feeling rather giddy right now. There is this magazine in my country, Arena Komik, a quite famous anime magazine. I flicked through the magazine today, and they had the top ten favorite anime girls. Taking number 1 place is Cagalli, second being Lacus! Great to know Gundam Seed had not really died out after all, even if it is just in my country. I am going to try getting the last issue, which apparently had the guys poll in it. I think Kira and Athrun shouldl be getting a place. :D


	10. Theme 10 : Opportunities

**Disclaimer ;;** I don't own Gundam Seed (Destiny), but I do own the idea of them having human holograms, and their appearances in holograms.

**Summary ;**; This is a collection of one shots of the ships and their interaction with their crew members. It is based on a 100 themes. Post-GSD. Genre and pairings varies with each chapter.

**Themes from ;;** http:/ darknessversuslight. deviantart. com/

**Pairings (For this chapter) ;;** None

**Genre ;;** Humor/Family

**Ship ;;** Archangel and Dominion

**Warnings ;;** A little mention of pornography

**Notes ;; **It's number 10! - Silly me.**  
**

* * *

**Theme #10 [Opportunities]**

"Trust me Archangel, I really don't think this is the best thing to do."

"Oh, loosen up Minerva, just how often can we do this?"

"Exactly, so keep quiet and just see his expression, would you? Besides, it's their fault."

"I am so not involved in this."

Archangel look up at Minerva's hologram with an odd look, a slight frown on her face. "Why not?" the white ship insisted, "It would be fun, don't you think?" She had an odd pleading look, yet, looked smug all the same.

Minerva shot her a disapproving look. "Are you sure you are older than me? I seem to be the voice of reason here right now, don't I?" the goddess-named ship retorted with an annoyed glare.

Archangel actually look offended. "Oh hey, I am not that old," the angel-named ship huffed, "Darn it Minerva, if I knew you would be such a party pooper, I wouldn't have invited you at all!" She looked disappointed and regretful, even going as far as sighing dramatically.

Minerva sighed. She was invited by Archangel to 'play', or so the angel-named ship had put it in that way, and the goddess-named ship didn't even get a chance to protest at all. Urgh, and to think that she was exhausted by her trip from PLANTS to ORB. Did the gods hate her that much?

Now really, what are the chances of Kusanagi and Eternal not present on the day Archangel decides to be naughty? It's official, the heavens hate her.

"He won't like it," Minerva feebly pointed out. A poor defense and horrible attempt to stop Archie's so called master plan. The pressure of being asked to join in her plan was getting to her, and secretly, she kind of wanted to know what might happen too.

Archangel's hologram nodded beside her, the naughty smile still on her face. It's an odd smile on the angel-named ship, Minerva noted. Not suitable on her features at all.

"Of course he won't, that's the point, don't you think?" Archangel snickered, "Besides, it is his fault in the first place. He shouldn't have done it."

Minerva groaned. Figures that Archangel had to have a stubborn streak.

At once, Archangel shot Minerva a pout, looking quite annoyed. "Look Minerva, if you don't want a hand in this, you could go back and wait till I finish. But no telling them," Archangel grumbled.

"..." Minerva was speechless, stuck between answering to what she really wanted to answer, and her own voice of reason.

That just made Archangel start grinning widely. "I knew you would agree with me," the angel-named ship looked amused and approving, waving away Minerva's protesting looks.

Sighing, the goddess-named ship surrendered herself to fate. She just hope they wouldn't get too much trouble in this. Maybe this prank would prove amusing too.

Silence reign in Archangel's bridge, where their holograms were.

"Say," Archangel's voice broke the silence, "Which one do you think we should put in? He will look horrified and afraid of either one of them, for some reason." She was looking thoughtful and calculating, almost like she was in a battlefield.

Minerva examined the two things Archangel have for a choice. After many mind debates and against her better judgment, Minerva replied, "I like that one." Her hologram's hand was pointed to the left of Archangel's two choices.

An evil grin grace Archangel's face, making Minerva shivered a little. Who knew the angel-named ship could be so...well, there is not much word to describe her except that she was really being evil and naughty at that precise moment.

"Good choice," Archangel nodded approvingly, "But if another opportunity comes up, we are using the other one."

Minerva look at her in disbelief. "Trust me," the goddess-named ship started after she found her voice again, "I am not going to be in for the second round."

Archangel whistled. "Don't worry," she looked calm, keeping the other choice away, "I think I will drag Kusanagi instead next round."

Minerva raised an eyebrow, not sure whether to be glad that she herself won't be in for the next round or to be afraid for the next ship that was pulled in.

Suddenly, Archangel perked up.

"Ooh, Kira is coming, let's hide, now!" the angel-named ship giggled excitedly, "Oh wait, let me put some finishing touches!" Archangel's hologram closed her eyes and her processor worked quickly to put whatever she had just thought up.

Minerva practically panicked. "Oh, make it quick Archangel!" she growled, her voice slowly reaching a higher pitch, "He's coming, he's coming!"

Archangel's hologram opened her eyes, and on her face is a wide smile. "Done," she whispered excitedly, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Great to know, now let's hide!" Minerva urged, before her hologram disappeared. Her presence is still in Archangel's programmings though, the angel-named ship could feel her. Minerva was watching the bridge through one of her cameras.

"Geez, for someone who didn't want to participate in the first place, you sure are excited," Archangel mumbled in sarcasm, before her hologram disappeared as well.

* * *

Kira waited for the elevator door to open, and when it did, he gently walked into the bridge. It was empty, so his footsteps echoed eerily around. The purple-eyed pilot shivered.

He didn't like being alone, especially when the atmosphere is so creepy.

Kira, not to many people's knowledge, had a fear of creepy, supernatural things, aka. ghosts. Athrun knows, Lacus knows, Cagalli didn't, or she would have teased him till the world ends and Shinn definitely did not know.

And the Freedom pilot was very content to let it stay that way.

He walked over to the communications operator seat, before sighing. There it was, his beloved pen drive. Kira had forgotten to take it off earlier, after umm..checking some work there. Nothing suspicious, really.

Kira sat down on the seat, flicking the monitor's switch to turn it on. He should check whether anyone discovered his..uh..private pen-drive, and check whether anything important is missing or not. While the computer was opening and checking its systems, Kira sighed. Usually, he won't bring out his private pen-drive anywhere, but it just so happen today Athrun decided to pass him...some pictures.

Kira groaned. It was a stupid idea, but it was fun. Being robbed of their teenage part of ther life, anything teenager-ish is amusing, even dating. Now to think of it, he sucked at dating. Really, he needs some tips. Athrun seemed rather stumped too, so no help from him.

So anyway, whatever they were doing, they made the transfer in Archangel's bridge, with Kira wiping any traces of their transfer off. The Freedom pilot ran his hand over his face. How could he had been so careless to forget it here? What if someone found it? A blush slowly turn visible on his cheeks, before he shoo that thought off.

Finally, the computer's check is done. The unsuspecting pilot clicked a few icons to access his pen-drive. He have to make it quick, Kira is really not liking the creepy atmosphere. It feels like as though someone is watching him...

Suddenly, the screen blacked out, and confused, Kira leaned closer, wondering what happened.

A scream followed soon after, and it sounded as though as someone fell off the chair.

* * *

Archangel laughed loudly, her hologram clutching her stomach. Minerva, who was usually so serious, couldn't help but let out a bunch of giggles. Kira's face was just too priceless.

It's a good thing they have snapped some photos.

Their holograms appear in front of the pilot, who flinched before realizing who they were.

"Archangel! Minerva!" Kira whined, "You all did that, didn't you?" He had a sort of angry relieved look on his face, and the two ships, scanning his body temperature and all, knew his heart was beating faster than usual.

Archangel burst into a fit of giggles again, and this time, Minerva didn't hold back, laughing out loudly.

"Archie! Minerva!" Kira pouted, "That is sooo mean! You know I hate those things!" He gestured to the screen sharply, where a picture of a woman in white, long hair messed up all over her face and staring at them with a creepy look. Her mouth was open, blood dripping down. Typical horror lady look.

"It's only a picture," Archangel giggled, "You should have looked at your face, Kira! It's hilarious!"

Kira's face paled. "You shouldn't do that! What happens if someone else comes in instead?" he retorted, taking deep breathes.

Both ships look at him with an odd expression, and Kira turned red.

"Honestly," Archangel raised an eyebrow, "I knew that you would come as fast as you would. After all, who wouldn't panic after leaving their private pendrive behind?" She had a 'I win' look on her face.

Kira's jaw drop. "You didn't happen to see the things inside, did you?" he asked weakly, looking almost ready to fall on the ground.

Minerva interrupted Archangel before she could reply. "Which one?" the goddess-named ship asked slyly, "Your top secret programming one, or those naked girls pictures?" Oh yes, Minerva was so much better at teasing and asking these sort of questions.

Kira's face turn redder. "You have no right to peek in my things like that!" he exclaimed, half furious and half embarrassed. Quite uncharacteristic for the brown-haired boy, but well, that's probably because he felt as though as his privacy was invaded.

Minerva held her hand in front of Archangel's annoyed expression. "I assume you mean the picture of the girls then," The goddess named ship clucked her tongue in a mother-like way, narrowing her eyes, "Kira, I know you and Athrun did not go through your teenage years like all other normal human boys, but that simply did not mean you two could exchange those pictures in Archangel!"

The angel named ship looked rather touched that Minerva cared so much about her. Just shows how far their friendship had grown ever since the second war.

Kira ran his hand over his face, sighing. "Alright, I wouldn't do it again," he grumbled, "Sorry Archie. Now, could the two of you please don't tell this to anyone else?" With a brief thought, Kira hastily added, "Or any ship."

Archangel nodded, pleased at Kira's promise. No matter how amusing it is, she had not appreciated Kira and Athrun exchanging those pictures like hormonal teens in her. Maybe outside her, but not in her.

"Alright," Minerva nodded along with the angel-named ship. Both of them were satisfied at the turns of events.

"Sorry Kira, for playing the prank," Archangel apologized along, knowing it was a bad thing to do. Yet, his face was worth it, to say the least.

Kira smiled weakly, and apologetic look on his face. He had meant his apology earlier. "No problem Archie. Let's just forget all about it. I suppose I can take my leave now?" he asked.

The two ships nodded. Minerva had a tiny smirk, looking extremely satisfied. Archangel, on the other hand, looked rather pleased, but in a gentle sort of way, almost looking at him adoringly and lovingly, like a sibling forgiving another.

Kira nodded, before turning around and walked off. It felt like everything ended so quickly.

Silence filled the atmosphere.

"That ended nicely," Minerva commented, breaking the peaceful atmosphere to pieces.

Archangel shrugged. "I never really asked for his apology, but it was nice all the same," the angel named ship admitted, "I just wanted to scare him Minerva. You were pretty scary on him." With that, Archangel's hologram raised an amused eyebrow.

Now it was Minerva's turn to shrug. "He really shouldn't have done that," she answered defensively at Archangel's stare.

Archangel continued staring before laughing out loudly. "I didn't really mind it. Thanks Minerva," she grinned at the other ship, who huffed out in annoyance.

Silence once again, dominated their surroundings. This time, Archangel broke it.

"Say Minerva?"

"Hmm?"

"I believe Athrun left a CD of sorts in his room in me."

The two ships exchanged a knowing look to each other, a cheeky smile on their face.

Poor Athrun.

* * *

**Latias 24 **;; Well, that's number 10! :)


	11. Theme 11 : 33 percent

**Disclaimer ;;** I don't own Gundam Seed (Destiny), but I do own the idea of them having human holograms, and their appearances in holograms.

**Summary ;**; This is a collection of one shots of the ships and their interaction with their crew members. It is based on a 100 themes. Post-GSD. Genre and pairings varies with each chapter.

**Themes from ;;** http:/ darknessversuslight. deviantart. com/

**Pairings (For this chapter) ;;** None

**Genre ;;** Family/Friendship

**Ship ;;** Kusanagi

**Warnings ;;** OOC alert

**Notes ;; **I don't really have an idea for the next theme, 'Dead Wrong'. Please do give me some suggestions. And sorry for the long wait.**  
**

* * *

**Theme #11 [33%]**

Kusanagi was perplexed.

It wasn't everyday a warship finds a crying child in one corner of his hangar. One part of his computer realized that the young boy was in a corner that, if the ships weren't alive, no human would think of finding him there.

And it made the young ship wondered what the heck is the little child is doing there, figuratively crying his eyes out no less.

Kusanagi had to blink at the scene in front of him. Is that the young prince?_ Is that Chibi?_

As he made his hologram go closer, and his cameras zoomed in, his guess is confirmed. It really is Chibi, crying pathetically. Kusanagi's hologram squat down in front of the crying child, hesitating whether to call out for him, or just let him cry a little longer.

Finally, the ship decided to call out for the young boy. After all, he had to find out the cause why the little prince is crying, hadn't he?

"Prince Athrun?"

The boy gasped, before his sparkling, tears-filled, green eyes turned to face Kusanagi's ruby red eyes. Tears were still threatening to overflow from the small boy's eyes, and said boy sniffed loudly, hands coming up and attempting to rub those tears away.

"Kusanagi," the little child acknowledged, and much to the ship's surprise, the young boy managed to force a calm tone into his voice. There were still a little hiccups here and then, but Chibi's doing a great job at forcing down his emotions.

"You were crying," Kusanagi pointed out. When Chibi gave him an innocent, I-am-not-telling-you-look, the ship sighed. "What's wrong?" The Orb Ship's tone was gentler now, so much more gentler that one would think he was fawning over the small child.

The boy was still looking at him stubbornly, eyes gleaming in protest, as if not wanting to show any weaknesses. All of those emotions were splayed across Chibi's face, although he did try to hide it. It was odd, to see the little boy that looks so much like the older Athrun pout like that.

Kusanagi sighed again, before his hologram sat beside Chibi. "You know, you shouldn't keep all your problems to yourself, especially if someone wants to help you," the ship remarked wryly. Unexpectedly, Chibi actually glared at him before looking glum.

"Mama says that too," he said after a few minutes of thought, "It's always directed at Papa."

And honestly, Kusanagi could see why. Athrun, Chibi's father, always sort of carry the weight of the world on his shoulders even without being asked. He would keep all the problems to himself. And Cagalli refuses to let him do that.

Kusanagi wanted to say something again, but Chibi suddenly looked at him in the the ship's hologram's eyes. His gaze is firm, yet a little teary. The small boy held out a bunch of papers.

The Orb Ship was very, very curious. These bunch of papers are the cause of the young prince's tears?

Chibi rubbed his eyes again with his free hand, wondering why Kusanagi hasn't taken the papers. He gave the ship an odd, questioning look.

"I'm a hologram, remember?" said ship remarked gently, using a hand and gesturing to himself. He then reached out for the papers, only for his hand to pass through the objects like a ghost.

Chibi's eyes widened in realization, before a small, sheepish smile flitted on the young boy's lips. "Sorry," the little prince apologized, a small chuckle coming out, "I forgot. I always forget. You all just seem so human." He finally looked slightly more cheerfuller now, as if the fact Kusanagi is a ship amused him. Finally, Chibi held up the papers in the way that Kusanagi could read them.

"Name, Athrun Attha Zala, class, 3A," Kusanagi paused in his reading out loud, "Subject, History. 30 over 100." The Orb Ship's gaze settled on the young Prince. It was a look of confusion, almost as if he couldn't understand what's wrong with it. Kusanagi wanted to continue reading before Chibi stopped him.

"It's from my last week's final exam," the small boy blinked back his incoming tears, suddenly looking much smaller than he already is, "I failed. I failed the History exam."

And Kusanagi sort of understood. Sort of being the key word. Actually, he didn't understand why failing this particular exam is such a sad thing, but he did figure out it was making the small boy somewhat upset. He was thinking of ways to comfort the small boy when Chibi narrowed his green eyes at him and sighed.

"I am guessing you don't know why I am so upset over this?" the small boy asked flatly, shocking Kusanagi. The ship was very much taken back by how Chibi had seen right through him. As in, figuratively, because you can kinda see through Kusanagi's hologram too.

"Err..." Kusanagi tried to hide the fact that he didn't know, but after seeing the little boy's narrowed eyes, accompanied by a very, Cagalli-like glare, the Orb ship gave in. "Right, I don't know why," he sighed, looking quite guilty, "I mean, you could always explain it to your parents. I am sure they won't scold you or anything because of your failure. It's just one subject, right? This probably won't effect your overall score for the year much, or even cause any significant damage to your education record."

Chibi looked away, his hands falling by his side, one of them clutching tightly to the papers. Kusanagi had made it sound...so easy. "Yeah, it's only one subject, and I know they won't scold me," the little Prince sniffed, and Kusanagi could just feel the contradiction coming. And he wasn't wrong either. Chibi looked pretty down again.

"I am sure they will be disappointed though..." the young prince frowned, looking rather tired suddenly," It's history after all." Kusanagi frowned harder, trying extremely hard to figure out the meaning of the disappointed prince's words. His cpu couldn't find anything significant to the subject 'History'.

"I still don't get it," the ship finally sighed out, feeling utterly pathetic. To think that he had been around humans for so long! He couldn't understand what's troubling the small boy! After all, they did settle that Chibi won't be scolded that badly by Cagalli and Athrun, right? It's only a subject...

"Ma and Pa won't think I care enough about them..." Chibi continued, almost sighing, looking way older than he is suppose to be, "Like I don't care what they have sacrificed and done for us, you know? They are written in history after all, but because I failed it...maybe...no, they would think that I am not really bothered of their sacrifices, or I don't really care."

It seemed as though as curtains were just pulled back from his mind as Kusanagi finally understood. Well, it did felt a little pathetic that Chibi had to explain everything before he got it, but that wasn't really the point...

And relief flooded the Orb Ship, a laughter poured from him, amusement and relief mixed altogether. He couldn't help it, but suddenly, everything seems so clear...much more easier to handle than earlier. This is more to Kusanagi's style, to tackle a problem that he could actually see, and without any hidden thing or anything. No more murky fog of guessing what the problem is, and then gambling to see whether you get jackpot at guessing the correct problem.

**"It's not funny!"** Chibi snapped at him, red coloring his cheeks. His reaction was so like his mother that Kusanagi fell into another round of laughter again, unable to help himself. It took a moment, some chokes and snorts from Kusanagi before said ship could calm himself down and trust himself to speak again without breaking into laughter once more. It failed.

"Sorry," the Orb Ship apologized, a ghost of smile on his hologram's face, "But I was too relieved."

Chibi stared at him incredulously, with a stare that gave the meaning 'you're-mad' quite clearly. And Kusanagi broke into a fit of chuckles again.

The smaller boy beside Kusanagi shook his head, deciding that he had learned something new about the ship. 'The fact that he has a really bad control of his own laughter,' Chibi thought dryly.

Deciding not to say anything, the atmosphere stayed quiet, only broken once in a while with Kusanagi's really bad attempts at trying to stop laughing.

Finally, Kusanagi valiantly managed to stop his chuckles, although the air of amusement around him haven't quite fade yet. In fact, Chibi could swear that the floor that he was standing on is rumbling, a little like a purr of amusement from the engines, considering they are in Kusanagi after all. Wait, papa said not to swear.

"Now, about your majesty's issue..." Kusanagi barely started when Chibi shot him another glare, and Kusanagi, pretty dumbly, said, "What?" The young prince's glare turned into a softer, more annoyed look, and the smaller boy opened his mouth to clarify his thoughts.

"I don't want you calling me your majesty, Kusanagi," Chibi said softly, "You've known me since birth, you're like another brother. Understand?"

Kusanagi couldn't help but raised another eyebrow at the statement, couldn't help but recalling all those times Cagalli saying those similar lines. And seeing that most likely the young boy inherited his mother's stubbornness, the Orb Ship wisely decided not to argue.

"Alright...err..." Kusanagi was at loss at what to call the small boy, seeing the young prince refused the normal title Kusanagi called him by.

"Chibi," the small boy prompted the ship to use the name that the ones close to the young prince had called him by.

"Chibi," Kusanagi conceded, after a few thoughts. An awkward silence filled the air again, but Kusanagi didn't let it last long.

"So," The Orb Ship made a face, as if uncomfortable with the words he is going to say next, "So...err.. Chibi, about your issue..."

The young prince looked up at him, ears opened, alertness in his eyes, showing that he was clearly listening. For Kusanagi's sake though, Chibi nodded, a gesture for the ship to continue.

"You should talk to your parents," Kusanagi finished, only to earn a horrified stare from Chibi.

"No way!" the small boy protested vehemently, "Wouldn't _that_ be like rubbing it at their faces? Oh, what would they think?"

Kusanagi just continued to look thoughtful, waiting for Chibi's short, panicked rant to finish. When it did finish, the ship just look at the little boy in the eyes. It gave the most effect, he learned, on humans.

"You don't give them enough credit," the Orb Ship said, after Chibi stopped to take in some air, presumbly for the second part of the rant. Chibi didn't seem to inherit his father's patience. He looked ready to snap at Kusanagi for suggesting that he wasn't giving enough credit!

Kusanagi, however, was very well practiced with someone named Cagalli once, and know how to handle this situation so effortlessly it should be considered an art.

He raised a hand, palm facing towards Chibi, with a stern look on his face. His eyes had turned hard, signaling that the young boy should at least hear Kusanagi finished his sentence first, before starting to argue back.

Immediately, Chibi shut up, catching Kusanagi by surprise, seeing everytime he had done the same thing to Cagalli, she would actually try to retort back before shutting up. Seems like the younger boy is slightly less stubborn and less hot headed.

"My point is, you're assuming they will get mad," Kusanagi sighed, his tense posture relaxing. His hologram is getting better at reflecting his moods. "You don't know until you try," the ship continued, before looking thoughtful and adding, "And knowing them, I don't think they will get mad at all."

Well. Assuming if the plan backfired somehow, at least Chibi has Kusanagi to blame. At least.

Chibi looked thoughtful, and Kusanagi figuratively could see the mouse running in his head, considering Kusanagi's advice.

"Well..." the boy hesitated, but by his expression, the Orb ship guessed that Chibi had agreed with him. And good timing too, Kusanagi could feel said boy's parents entering him. Some of his cameras zoomed into Chibi's parents face, and the ship could see worry etched on their face, most likely because their youngest child had gone missing for some time after school.

Kusanagi smiled warmly, gentle chuckles threathening to burst out of him, but he held it back.

Chibi looked at him oddly, but smiled as well.

Gracefully and silently, Kusanagi stood up, pausing for a moment for Chibi to stand up as well. The small boy didn't disappoint him, standing up, although albeit a little confused as why Kusanagi wanted to go now.

Reading Chibi's expression, Kusanagi let out a few of his gentle chuckles. Turning to the small boy, he reach out to ruffle his hair, an affectionate sign the ship had learned, yet, Kusanagi pulled back before reaching the boy's head, aware that his hologram couldn't touch the young prince.

For a moment there, the Orb ship could feel a pang of hurt, but he pushed that aside firmly, making Chibi's problem a priority instead.

"Your parents are here," Kusanagi put on a smile, masking his troubled thoughts. Chibi visibly brightened up, and for a moment, Kusanagi is both despaired and relieved that the small boy didn't notice his own problems.

Chibi made a step forward, politely stepping around Kusanagi, attempting to run over to his parents, before seemingly remember something. He turned around and put on the brightest smile Kusanagi could ever remember seeing on the small prince's face, instantly warming the ship.

"Kusanagi," Chibi started, slowly to make sure he got the right words to convey his message across to his babysitter/best friend, "Thank you. Thank you...for everything."

With that, the young prince blushed scarlet, unused to such emotional sayings, a little embarrassed. He turn on his heels and ran, presumably towards Kusanagi's bridge, where Athrun and Cagalli will most likely be.

Kusanagi raised on eyebrow in amusement, a red tinge on his cheeks. Then, the ship shook his head a little, gentle chuckles wracking through his body. If Chibi was trying to avoid him because of embarrassment, he failed. The little prince had conveniently forgotten that the whole ship is Kusanagi himself, and for a moment there, Kusanagi pondered whether to chase up to him and tell him that.

Thinking better about it, however, the Orb ship just shrugged, still quietly laughing to himself, before his hologram disappeared.

He will tell, definitely. But not now.

* * *

**Latias 24 ;; **Number 11. :) Reviews are greatly appreciated. Oh, by the way, I have a new poll up in my profile. Go vote which is your favorite ship!

**OOC -**

Athrun Attha Zala - Youngest in the Zala family, nicknamed Chibi by those close to him.


	12. Theme 12 : Dead Wrong

**Disclaimer ;;** I don't own Gundam Seed (Destiny), but I do own the idea of them having human holograms, and their appearances in holograms.

**Summary ;**; This is a collection of one shots of the ships and their interaction with their crew members. It is based on a 100 themes. Post-GSD. Genre and pairings varies with each chapter.

**Themes from ;;** http:/ darknessversuslight. deviantart. com/

**Pairings (For this chapter) ;;** None

**Genre ;;** Family/General

**Ship ;;** Kusanagi

**Warnings ;;** OOC alert

**Notes ;; **I apologize for the long wait.**  
**

* * *

**Theme #12 [Dead Wrong]**

Frantic footsteps sounded through the large, human-void hangar, where the ships were asleep peacefully. Frightened tears ran down the cheek of a young boy who looked about 6 or 7 years old. Suddenly, the small boy tripped, and a small device flew out of his pocket.

"Come out, boy!" a harsh voice called out eerily, not too far from where the small boy tripped.

The young boy stood up as quickly as possible, grabbing the device that had fallen out and stuffed it back into his pocket in a hurry. A fresh batch of tears ran down his cheeks again, and he let out a quiet, scared sob. Then, without hesitation, he ran into the the door of a nearby ship, easily punching in the codes to get in.

As soon as the entrance door open, he ran in, trying hard to lose his pursuer in the maze of the ship's corridor.

Curses rang through said corridor, and the boy didn't bother to look back. He knew the interior of this particular ship very well. He memorized every corridor, and unconsciously, his legs brought him into the ship's infirmary. There, he closed the door, and punched in some locking codes, before slumping down said door and taking a deep breath. He's safe, for now.

Tears rolled down from his eyes.

_"Chibi?"_

The boy started, and eyes wide, looked in front of him. He let out another large sob, before covering his mouth. "Kusanagi!" he half wailed, half whispered.

"Shhh," the Orb's ship hologram settled down beside the boy, his red eyes wide with worry. The boy in front of him is hardly the small, confident boy that he's used to. Chibi's green eyes are startled, fear in them. His blue hair are all tousled, messy is an understatement.

"What's wrong?" Kusanagi whispered as gently as possible, not wanting to scare the boy any further. Chibi sobbed harder, eyes still wide and alert, before crying out softly, "There's a spy chasing after me!"

Kusanagi's eyes widened, and his voice turn hard. "A spy?" he rasped out, at once all his cameras turning online throughout his body, but yet, keeping everything else off. He checked all his cameras until he came across one showing the figure of a man, rushing through Kusanagi's corridor, seemingly finding for something.

'Or someone,' Kusanagi thought darkly, seething. How dare this man threaten his little prince like this? How dare he frighten his little shipling?

"Chibi," the Orb ship struggled to keep his voice calm, not wanting to frighten the little boy any further. Said boy sniffed, looking at him, struggling not to cry again.

"Chibi listen," Kusanagi ordered, forgetting for a moment who has a higher rank than him at that moment. Chibi isn't Prince Athrun Attha Zala to him right now. He's just Chibi, Kusanagi's little shipling, the Orb Ship's small, best friend.

Chibi nodded slightly, as if to signify that he is, indeed, listening. The tears aren't running down his cheeks anymore, not when Kusanagi is there to protect him, just like he always has. The small boy put on a small smile. Kusanagi can do anything! He's been there to chase away Chibi's nightmares before, or comfort him when he needed it. Maybe that's why out of all the ships he ran into, he chose the familiar Orb Ship.

Kusanagi smiled, noticing the small smile on Chibi's face. The ship is just happy the small boy didn't look so frighten anymore, despite the bad situation.

"Now, Chibi, I trust that you know the way to my bridge?" The elder male asked seriously, earning a nod.

"I know every part of you Kusanagi!" Chibi replied, with a hint of pride. Kusanagi's smile widened.

"Good, now, I want you to get there as fast and as hidden as possible," the Orb Ship continued.

Chibi looked confused, but didn't question the ship. Instead, the boy stood up and punched in the unlocking code. The small prince looked back at the hologram only to earn a nod from Kusanagi, and the hologram promptly disappeared.

With that, Chibi ran as quietly and as fast as possible to Kusanagi's bridge.

* * *

The man is frustrated. Where had that brat gone to? He felt like tearing his hair out at the situation.

You see, he's a spy from another nation, implanted in Orb to get her secrets. His name of course, is another secret, but he goes by the code name of Agent Dagger. Tomorrow's the last day he's here, and so far, his plans had been going smoothly. An hour ago, he was suppose to steal the last bits of data he could find, and some new blueprints for the newer model of ships. He had gotten just that, and while about to leave the base, go home and celebrate a little, he noticed a small figure walking towards the extremely highly guarded ship hangar.

Naturally, he was curious, wondering why a child would be walking towards the most protected hangar of them all. It was the one hangar he is not allowed or able to get in, protected by extremely high security. Agent Dagger had went closer, before recognizing the little boy. It's the king of Orb's precious, youngest son. Excitement immediately filled him, because surely the young prince know what are the ways to open those secret hangar doors.

Unfortunately, Agent Dagger made a slight mistake of getting too close as the hangar doors open. The small prince had spotted him, and registered him as an enemy. The young prince had started to run away, and Agent Dagger needed to catch him and silence him before his secrets leak out. Oh, that brat! He will surely tell his parents, and the agent will fail his mission.

Now he is lost in this unknown ship. Not too mention the darkness is really a disadvantage right now, he couldn't quite see where he's going. Suddenly, the man heard the sound of the door sliding shut, and he can't help but put on a smirk.

_Found him._

* * *

Chibi frantically typed in the locking codes, before rushing over to Kusanagi's communications center. There, Kusanagi's hologram was waiting for him, with a gentle, reassuring smile on his face. "I've contacted your parents, they should be here soon. You are safe," the Orb ship soothe the small boy, who had slid down on the nearest seat, looking exhausted. Chibi nodded, before standing up once more and walking over to Kusanagi's main pc. He took out some screw drivers in his back pocket and other assortment of tools that he had brought with him, and began doing something.

"Chibi? What are you doing?" Kusanagi asked, confused. The normally cool, calm Orb ship nearly scream in terror when Chibi tugged out a few wires, almost as if he was playing with them like he used to when the small prince was younger.

Chibi shushed him, and at that moment, Kusanagi recalled that Chibi did indeed has the power to order him about. "As you wish," was Kusanagi's only reply, and he went back to observing the spy running about in him.

With a jolt, Kusanagi realized that the man was heading directly to the bridge. 'Where is Princess Cagalli?' the Orb Ship thought desperately, too frazzled to remember that Cagalli no longer held the title princess, and took on the title Queen quite some time ago.

The man punched in the unlocking codes for the bridge, and Kusanagi quickly countered them by changing the codes too. He couldn't do much with the codes Chibi had already put in, but he could scramble them, and only coincidence and luck would help the man open the bridge's doors.

_Unfortunately, that's exactly what happened. _

Despite being frustrated, Agent Dagger had continued punching every code he can think of, and by _luck_, he managed it, despite with Kusanagi's meddling.

To Kusanagi's horror, the door slide open, and before Kusanagi could override the code and relocked it again, the man stepped into his bridge.

"Found you, brat," Agent Dagger hissed, before looking at Kusanagi, whose hologram is standing between him and the young prince. Kusanagi bristled, before hissing, "Get out, now!" The Agent's eyes narrowed. Looks like he have to kill twice tonight.

"Can't, I need to get rid the two of you now," the Agent muttered in reply, body posture alert, "No offense though. Just doing my job." Kusanagi hissed at him further, refusing to let him past although he is practically useless, considering he is only a hologram after all.

Behind Kusanagi, Chibi whimpered, yet, his hands were still doing something despite the fearful look and feeling he is having. His hands were moving faster than ever, and inwardly, Kusanagi wondered just what the little prince is doing. Unfortunately, so does Agent Dagger.

"What are you doing, boy!" the Agent took out a knife, pointing it towards them, "Stop whatever you are doing!" Chibi, instead of stopping, let out a sigh. Was that a sigh of relief? Kusanagi look towards the boy questioningly, but Chibi didn't betray any expression.

Then, the Agent struck. He ran forward, brandishing his knife expertly as a warning for Kusanagi to get out of the way. Even though knowing it won't do any good, Kusanagi knew he would regret it for the rest of his life if he didn't at least try to protect the little prince, and stood his guard, letting out a scream for Chibi to get away.

And the knife swung downwards, aiming for the little boy.

* * *

Athrun and Kira stepped into Kusanagi's bridge room, both of them have panic in their eyes. They hoped they weren't too late, too late to save the small boy both of them loved with all their hearts.

The room they had stepped in is dark, although there is enough light from the hangar outside to see around. It's eerily quiet, which sent chills running down the two men's spines.

Kira held his gun up, knowing Athrun's doing the same. They can't afford to be careless now, after all.

Suddenly, the lights came on, and everything became clearer.

Kira couldn't help but let out a sound of surprise, seeing a man being tied up in one corner of the bridge, unconscious. Hearing his best friend gasp made Athrun look at the direction Kira is looking at, and let out a tiny gasp himself.

"Please be quiet, the little prince is sleeping."

Kira jumped at the sudden voice, and Athrun aimed his gun at whoever it is. It sounded familiar though.

"Kusanagi?"

Kusanagi's familiar hologram stood up from the captain seat, giving them a tired grin. However, that wasn't what caught their attention.

It was Chibi's form, _on_ Kusanagi's arms, sleeping, drooling even.

Kira and Athrun was struck speechless, unsure of what to say. Silence filled the air rather awkwardly.

Finally, Kira found his voice. "I think I will tell the others that we found you guys safe and sound," he muttered, loud enough for all of them, "Excuse me." Only those who were sharp enough, like Athrun, realized Kira is grinning as he walked out of the bridge.

Athrun figured it had something to do with Kusanagi's now able to _touch-and-carry-and-so-on-_hologram. It's bound to attract a curious person like Kira. Heck, he would have wanted to know too, but Athrun had already sort of known that this would happen. He just didn't expect it to be that early.

The blue haired man lowered his gun, and eyed Kusanagi, a smile slowly making its way to his lips. He walked over to the ship's hologram, looking at Chibi fondly.

"He installed it?" Athrun asked, a proud tone in his voice. Kusanagi's eyes shot up to meet Athrun's. "Your Majesty knew?" was the ship's only reply of disbelief. Athrun nodded once before shaking his head. "A little," the father of five admitted, "He wanted to do it for you birthday present."

It took Kusanagi a while, but only now did he realized that now, after midnight, it's the day he's made, years and years ago.

Athrun chuckled, eyes glinting in amusement at Kusanagi's shock.

"So I can assume you scare the shit out of the spy?" Athrun turn his amused look to the unconscious body instead. Kusanagi shrugged casually, unruffled by the foul language that the man had used.

"They are _**dead wrong**_ if they think they can kill the little master in my domain," the Orb Ship said proudly, and sounding rather miffed, added, "But young master didn't let me kill him, as much as I want to."

Athrun merely sighed softly in agreement. "The boy sure takes after his mother in the compassionate department," the father remarked reaching over to hold the boy's body. Kusanagi gave Chibi over gently.

"Yes, definitely," Kusanagi agreed.

Silence filled the air, the two prominent figure in Chibi's life looking down at him fondly.

"Happy Birthday, Kusanagi," Athrun finally broke the quiet atmosphere softly, "I'll bring your little friend to bed."

Kusanagi bowed professionally, but his smile is wide and genuine.

"Yes your Majesty, and thank you."

* * *

**Latias 24** :: The next one won't be Kusanagi, really. I just want to play out how deep the relationship between Kusanagi and Chibi is. To Athrun's child, Kusanagi is his best friend, confident, guardian, protector and basically everything that keeps those nightmares at bay.

OOC List ;

Athrun Attha Zala **_aka_**. Chibi - Athrun's last and youngest child.


End file.
